Code Lyoko: Rookie
by Peace Keeper 2014
Summary: A new kid arrives at Kadic Junior High and becomes apart of the Warriors after a sudden attack.  He has no choice but to join.  But, he will discover the shocking truth behind his father's past.  His father is a war hero and now he has to be one as well.
1. Code Lyoko Rookie

Jeremy Belpois- Journal Entry 12

"We've been dealing with XANA for a while. And I mean, for a while. We are already tied into this mess and we still need more help. One more person. I gotta get someone with the right know how. The right skills. The right spirit. I just need to look. The question is, who is that person?"

Kadic Junior High News- Newcomer Arriving-A new student is coming in today! His name is Jonas Rutherford and he's from another part of town! Lets show him how Kadic greets newcomers! Give him the old Kadic Charm!

Jonas would soon be pulled into something that he did not intend to be involved in. The good old days of routine schedules are over. For Jonas, anything becomes but routine...

Prologue

Jonas Rutherford

Paris Metro Tunnels, France11:45 PM

Metro Tunnel 5

Jonas hid himself behind a wall, shielding himself from the light and protecting himself from prying eyes. His army green jacket had the rank of corporal stitched on to his shoulders, his tag read 'Rutherford' his left front pocket of the jacket, and the infantry seal on it was the 1st Cavalry. Also, his baggy pants matched the color of the jacket, both of them apart of an old US Army Cavalry uniform that his grandpa had given him. Jonas's black hair had bangs hanging in front of his forehead. His blue eyes was like looking into pure blue water. His smooth, young face was from his father's side while his hands were from his mother's. As he sat in anticipation, he saw the train pull up to the stop. Then, he saw a possessed person. He found out it was Sissi Delmas, one of his classmates at school. "I knew it." he said to himself. Sissi held Aelita by her coat collar. She kept her cool and tried not to resist as Sissi led her into the train."There's no one to rescue you." she said as they entered the train. Then, Jonas quietly sprinted to the train, hiding himself in the back car of the train. Then, the train doors closed as the train began to move again. It began to go faster and faster, until it reached top speed. Jonas reached into his pocket, taking out a firearm-like weapon."Wait until Xana gets a taste of this." Jonas said to himself, loading A.X. Darts into the chamber. He cocked the weapon and readied it. He then placed a silencer on the barrel of the weapon."Oh, Jeremy, you're a genius." he said to himself."No time to admire my work, Jonas." Jeremy said into Jonas's Bluetooth. "Just get Aelita outta there and get back here ASAP." Jonas then quietly opened the sliding door to the next car, peeking his head out to see if there was any possessed bad guys in the car. And there was. Only one stood facing the opposite direction, standing straight. She stood quietly and did not even move an inch, like a statue would. Jonas crept up to the possessed person, taking time to make each step quiet. He then raised his weapon to chest height, pulling the trigger on the weapon. An Anti-Xana dart shot out from the weapon, digging itself into the back of the lady. She then fell to the floor on her face, the possessed woman now free from Xana's possession. She then picked herself up, leaning against the wall."Wha…. What happened?" she asked Jonas."Uh… Terrorist attack." Jonas replied. The woman gasped."Do NOT call the police. I have this under control." Jonas stated. The woman nodded in agreement to Jonas as she sat herself on a chair. Then, Jonas continued to proceed further into the train. As Jonas entered a new car into the train, a Klone of Ulrich ambushed Jonas, throwing him down onto the floor. The Klone then, tried to go for the dart gun, but Jonas kicked the Klone in his face, knocking it back into the window and breaking it. Jonas then grabbed its head and smashed it onto the wall continuously. Then, it fell unconscious and Jonas threw him onto the floor. Jonas shrugged himself off and dusted his jacket off. Then, the Klone faded into mist and disappeared. "Hurry up, Jonas." Jeremy said. "We're getting worried." Jonas took a deep breath."Sorry." Jonas replied. "I was busy at the moment." He then rushed through the empty train cars, rushing himself each time he entered another car. Then, he saw Aelita, tied to a chair while the possessed Sissi stood looking out of one of the train windows. A Klone of Odd stationed himself in front of the train door that Jonas was behind. Jonas slowly opened the door, preparing to take out the unsuspecting Klone. Jonas then slowly stood straight up and extended his arms. His hands covered the Klone's mouth and Jonas pulled the Klone into the other car, beating it with the handle of the dart gun. He repeatedly hit the Klone until it faded, like the last one did. Jonas wiped his face and tried to calm himself to take on the possessed Sissi. He slowly and stealthily entered the train car, Aelita raising her eyebrows. She almost opened her mouth, until Jonas nodded 'no'. She nodded in reply and stayed still. As Jonas crept up to Sissi, Sissi flinched a little."You know, I do not know the truth of why you persist on stopping me." Sissi said. "You know I will always try to destroy you. Why do you persist if you know that it will never cease?" Sissi paused for a second and then continued as Jonas crept closed to Sissi. "Someday, you will regret standing up to me." Sissi said. "Someday, you will regret standing up for Earth. Someday, you will not see the day when the Earth is mine." Jonas then, cocked the dart gun and placed the barrel behind Sissi's head, his finger itching for the trigger. "Someday, you'll regret stepping on Earth, Xana." Jonas said to Sissi. Sissi grinned."Why should I be afraid of you?" she asked Jonas, laughing after she was done. "Because, we're the ones with the power to stop you." Jonas replied, his finger getting closer to the trigger. "You're nothing compared to me, Jonas." Sissi said. Jonas pushed the barrel harder on Sissi's head."I can plant a dart on your skull right now." Jonas said. "I won't hesitate.""Then, do it."

Chapter 1: Welcome to Kadic

The sun slowly rose above the horizon as the birds began to sing their beloved melodies. The green trees stood still as a statue as their leaves moved with the wind. The calm breeze whistled through out as the quietness of the streets filled the sleeping with glee and joy. Jonas laid in his bed, enjoying his sleep as a new day arose. He was tucked nicely under his cozy and warm blue blanket while his clothes hung on the door, ready to go. His black back-pack sat below his bed, tucked away nicely. The alarm clock had hit six o'clock and the annoying alarm clock rang. The constant beeping had awaken Jonas from sleep, Jonas covering his head with the pillow."Little bro!" his brother, Tim, yelled. Tim Rutherford was twenty-two years old. Both their mother and father had split due to their father's job. Their mother, Cheryl Rutherford, had worked in the local coffee shop downtown. Their father, John Rutherford, had been in the military and is now deployed. Their father has custody of both of them. Jonas sat himself up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, Tim." Jonas replied. Jonas got dressed for school, brushed his teeth thoroughly, and packed his bag for his first day in Kadic Junior High. We went downstairs, sitting himself down on a chair to drink orange juice. Tim, however, was making him breakfast, bacon and eggs and some toast. "Ready for your first day, Jonas?" Tim asked, flipping over the eggs. "Yes, I'm ready Tim." Jonas replied, sipping on his juice."With my job as a police officer," Tim said, "I can finally send you to school, along with getting you a dorm room.""A dorm room?" Jonas asked."That's right, little bro." he said, placing Jonas's breakfast on his plate. After finishing his breakfast and chatting with Tim for a while, they got into Tim's police car and dropped him off at school. The car slowly pulled up to the curb outside of the school's front entrance. "Alright, Jonas, have fun." Tim said. "Alright, Tim." Jonas replied."Love ya little bro." Tim said to Jonas."Love ya, too." After they hugged, Jonas got off the car and the car sped out from the front entrance, leaving Jonas standing and staring at the front of the school. Headmaster Delmas stood at the front of the school door, ready to greet Jonas."Hello, Mr. Rutherford. I'm Headmaster Delmas of Kadic Junior High and I'm pleased to meet a new student." he said as he held out his hand to shake Jonas's. Jonas shook his hand and they went inside."As you know, you're getting your dorm room upstairs and you'll be sleeping here at school." Headmaster Delmas said as he led Jonas to his office. Jonas sat down on one of the chairs and listened to Delmas closely. After discussing the schedule, rules, and what not, Jim Morales, dorm monitor, handyman, and what not, led Jonas to his room."So, you're new in Kadic right?" Jim asked Jonas."Yes sir." Jonas replied."Well, welcome to Kadic, and don't cause trouble, alright?" Jim advised. "I won't sir." Jonas assured. "I was like you once." Jim went off. "Going to a new school for the first time and experiencing new things. Just like when I joined JROTC in my old school, until I got kicked off.""What happened, Mr. Morales?" Jonas asked Jim."I… don't wanna talk about it." Jim said as he wiped his forehead. "Alright, here's your room.""Thank you, sir." Jonas said."And please… call me Jim." Jim said to Jonas. Jim unlocked the door and Jonas went inside, placing his bag on the bed and sat down next to it. Several kids surrounded the doorway, looking at Jonas. "Who's he?" one of them asked."I don't know." one of them said. "That's why he's new.""Should we give him a greeting?" one of them asked."Great idea." A boy in a green short sleeve shirt, brown hair, and brown eyes walked into Jonas's room, sitting down next to him. "Welcome to Kadic." he said. "The name's Ulrich. Ulrich Stern." Ulrich held out his hand. Jonas shook it."Jonas Rutherford. Nice to meet you." Jonas replied. Then, a blonde haired kid walked in, his hair shape pointy and his clothes colored purple."What's up." he said. "Odd Della Robbia. It's nice to see another new face, isn't that right, Ulrich?" he asked his friend."Yeah." he replied. "You know, you should join us for a hang out session.""Sure." Jonas agreed. "Where are you guys gonna hang out?""We're going to hang out in the courtyard outside." Ulrich said. "Alright, I'll see ya guys there." Jonas said. "Okay then." Odd said. "See you outside, Jonas."

Chapter 2: A Scoop Worth Getting

Everything for Jonas, at school, was just a walkthrough. Talking through basic things about each subject, History, Math, English, etc. But, during Mrs. Meyer's math class, a Japanese girl in black long sleeve, black hair, and boots walked up Jonas."Jonas?" she asked."Yeah?" Jonas said in reply."I'm sorry, but me and my friends can't hang with you." she said."Why?" he asked her."Well, me and my friends have… something important to discuss." she explained. Jonas understood."Oh. Okay then." he said. "I didn't catch your name, though.""It's Yumi." she said. "Yumi Ishiyama." She smiled and then exited the class room when class ended. Jonas was kind of confused at the time. And math was the end of class that day. Now, Jonas was free to visit the Kadic News to get the job of a reporter and a photographer, even though the KAN had one. He walked down stairs to sign up for the position and he got it after telling the Kadic News club that he was a photographer for his last school's news and was also a good writer. "Welcome to the Kadic Academy News, Jonas Rutherford." Milly Solovieff said, shaking Jonas's hand. "It's good to finally meet the new kid in Kadic.""It's good to meet you, Milly." Jonas replied. "So, what do I do for my first assignment?""Well, you could look into the Haunted Gym story we had." Milly said."Haunted Gym?" Jonas asked in reply. Milly shook her head."Well, we need you to go to the Gym tonight and check it." Milly said."Right now?" Jonas asked Milly."Yes, you can check it right now." she replied with a smile. "Go get us the scoop of the month." She giggled and Jonas did too. She gave him a notepad, a pen, and wished him good luck on his first day in the Kadic Academy News."I know something is gonna happen to me." Jonas said to himself. "But, I just don't know what." He sat on a bench real quick to think about the story's believability. "Ah, who cares?" he said to himself. "If it can give me the scoop of a lifetime, I'm in." He got up from the bench and began to move toward the Gym at five o'clock in the afternoon. Either he will get the story of the ages or go home empty.

Chapter 3: The Secret's Out

Jonas walked up slowly to the Gym door, where we placed his hand on the door handle and slowly opened the door. The Gym's lights shined brightly in Jonas's eyes as he stepped into the Gym. His black boots made the sound of a loud footstep and his green army pants touched the ground. His green US Army Vietnam War jacket extended over his wrist as his hands shook. He looked around himself a the scenery. The windows were reflecting the light, the fans turned and turned as it blew fine, comforting air into his face. He stared at the scoreboard up high on the wall. It was blank. No scores showed. Not even 0-0. He looked everywhere as he rotated himself to look for the proposed 'spirit'. "C'mon, little fella." Jonas said to himself. "The secret's out." Then, Jonas noticed a loud bang noise in the Gym closet. He slowly crept up to the closed double doors as he slowly reached for the door handle. His right hand shook violently as his breathing began to get heavier. He started to sweat nervously as he lurched closer to the door handle. Then, he slowly opened the door, peeking his head through the door, looking into the darkness. He turned on the light and noticed the something had fell."Really?" he joked to himself. "Ha-ha! I thought something was in here!" Jonas laughed and then closed the door. Then, the lights flickered in the Gym. On and off, they turned. Jonas's jaw dropped as he dug in his pockets for his notepad. He quickly jotted notes down as he struggled to see. Then, the lights stayed on. For almost a full minute, the lights flickered on and off. Then, nothing. "What the heck?" he asked himself. "Maybe this story is true." Then, the doors were busted through by one of the students. His straight face did not move as he stared at Jonas when he inched closer. "Hey, what the heck are you doin'?" he yelled at the kid. He did not stop. Then, he raised his hands forward and somehow pushed Jonas into the wall. Jonas fell to the floor against the wall as his back was aching like it was hit with a baseball bat. The student still inched forward. "What the…" Jonas said as he grunted and raised his head up to look at the strange student. His eyes had some strange insignia in them. An eye insignia. "How is that even possible?" he said to himself as he struggled to lift up. He hunched his back in pain as he leaned against the wall, defenseless. Then, as the student got closer, the student was kicked in the face by Yumi, who whipped her hair from her face. She quickly looked at Jonas."Jonas!" she said. "What are you doing here?" Jonas sighed."I was trying to get a scoop." he said as Yumi helped him stand straight. "Who was that? And why did he attack me?""No time to answer your questions." she said calmly. "All you need to know is that you're in danger." They ran into a closet where there was another closed door. Yumi stood in front of the door, ready to open it to reveal what's on the other side."Okay, what the heck is goin' here?" Jonas asked. "And why are we in a maintenance closet?" "I can't explain it." she said as her phone rang. "You wouldn't understand." She then answered her phone, talking to the person on it."Hello?" she said into it."It's Jeremy." a voice said. "Are you almost here?""Almost there." she said."Well, get here quick." the voice replied. "Xana's getting a little mad.""Who's Xana?" Jonas asked as Yumi hung up."You ask A LOT of questions, don't you?" Yumi asked Jonas. Jonas nodded in agreement. Then, Yumi opened the door."Follow me." she said. "And hurry. There's not a lot of time." Jonas followed her down into a sewer tunnel and she grabbed a skate board. "There's not enough." Jonas said."Lucky for you, I keep a spare." she said as she picked another one up and tossed it to Jonas. Jonas nodded and they started to skate down the tunnel. They jumped over gaps and sped down the tunnel as though it kept them alive. Then, they stopped at a mysterious ladder."What are we doin' here?" Jonas asked Yumi."Well, follow me and you'll be fine." Yumi assured. And so Jonas agreed to follow her up the ladder. They quickly climbed the ladder and Yumi opened the manhole that led to an abandoned factory. The factory doors were wide open."A factory?" Jonas asked."Yeah." Yumi replied. "C'mon, we have to go." She ran over to a rope that hung inside the factory. The rope hung from the top all the way to the bottom floor. "Are kidding me?" Jonas reacted. "You got to be kidding.""You gotta be kidding me, Jonas." Yumi said. "I thought wearing that uniform made you look brave.""It does." Jonas said to her."Prove it then." she said as she swung down to the bottom floor, landing with perfect form. "C'mon, Jonas." she waved. "I'm waiting." Jonas jumped toward the rope, swinging himself forward and backwards. He yelled in joy as he swung all the way down to the bottom floor of the factory, where he rolled on the ground and landed on his feet."Very impressive for a guy who hasn't done this." Yumi said to Jonas. "It was nothing." Jonas said as Yumi pressed the elevator button. The elevator doors opened and it revealed the elevator, which Jonas did not know where it led. "An elevator?" Jonas asked. "To where?""Underground." Yumi said as Jonas boarded the elevator. Yumi pressed the button to activate the elevator and the doors closed slowly in front of Jonas. The elevator then sped up as it lowered the two under the factory. Then, the elevator doors opened, now showing Jonas what was underground. A holographic image of some kind of world was in the middle, while a kid with blonde hair and glasses and a blue long sleeve shirt sat on a moving chair and had a screen and a keyboard in front of him."Yumi." he said as he turned around. "Um… who's that, Yumi?" the kid asked."Umm, this is Jonas Rutherford." Yumi replied. "He's in my math class.""I mean, why is he here?" he asked again."He was attacked by Xana." she explained. "I thought it would be safer here for him." Jonas stood silent, looking around him and admiring the engineering. "Well, Yumi, you gotta dive in." the kid said. "Odd and Ulrich need help." Yumi nodded in agreement and got into the elevator. The doors closed behind Jonas as he stood next to the kid."What's your name?" Jonas asked the kid. "Jeremy." he replied. "Jeremy Belpois.""What's going on here?" Jonas asked. "Why did that guy back in the Gym attack me?""Do you really want to know?" Jeremy asked Jonas. Jonas nodded in reply.

Chapter 4: Hand-To-Hand

"Well, Jonas, we're here because of…" Jeremy was interrupted by a security camera view that caught his attention."What's wrong?" Jonas asked Jeremy, staring at the screen."We got company." Jeremy said as the video showed that possessed student walking into the factory. Jonas thought about what was happening and replied."I'll take care of it." Jonas said, bravely. Jeremy looked back at him."Are you sure?" Jeremy asked In response. "You don't even know what you're up against.""I'll take my chances." Jonas replied, tightening his fist. "Alright then." Jeremy said. "Just, don't kill him.""Why?" Jonas asked. "He's tryin' to kill us.""Yeah, but if we kill a fellow student and the possession was over, would you wanna be investigated?" Jeremy asked Jonas. Jonas nodded no."Alright." Jeremy said. "Get out there and try to keep him away from the elevator." Jonas nodded and went inside the elevator. He stood in the elevator, thinking about what might happen if he screwed up. 'Maybe I'll get lucky,' he thought. Then, the elevator, stopped. Jonas walked out of the elevator, facing the possessed student. The student stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Jonas. "Payback time." Jonas said as he tightened his fist. The possessed student stood still. Jonas charged the possessed student as he lifted his fist up. He started to speed up as he got closer and then he swung. The possessed student ducked under the fist and made Jonas trip. "Why you…" Jonas said as he lifted himself up from the concrete floor. He charged it again, this time hitting it on the cheek. The student's head twisted to the left, revealing his left side to Jonas. Jonas then planted a gut shot on the possessed student, knocking him on his knees. But, the possessed student raised his hands and pointed all of his fingers toward Jonas, releasing bolts of lightening. The bolts hit Jonas, electrocuting him with high volts of electricity. He screamed as the shocking continued."Ahhhh! You piece of…" Jonas yelled as he tried to inch his way toward the student. Then, Jonas fell on his face, unwilling to continue. His vision went blurry, as he turned himself chest up. The possessed student stood over Jonas. "You never had the chance, fool." he said as he grinned. Then, out of nowhere, Ulrich pounced on the possessed student, punching him with brute force. The possessed student then tossed Ulrich off of himself and got back up. Ulrich jump kicked the possessed student in the face, knocking him out, only for a minute or two."Jonas!" he yelled as Jonas sat himself up against a steel pillar. His breathing got heavy as he tried to stay alive. "Jonas!" Ulrich said. "You okay, Jonas?""I think I'm okay." Jonas said."Jeremy!" Ulrich yelled into his phone. "Hurry up! Jonas is hurt!""Alright." Jeremy replied. "Just don't let him slip… or.""I know." Ulrich said in reply. "I know." Ulrich slapped Jonas a few times as Jonas blinked to clear his vision. Ulrich then picked up Jonas and carried him into the elevator. He carried him over his shoulder as he pressed the elevator button."C'mon." Ulrich said to Jonas. "Stay with me, buddy." Jonas then calmed himself down as he started to regain consciousness. "Ulrich?" Jonas asked quietly. "What's goin' on?""You're gonna be fine." he answered. "We're almost there." The elevator doors opened and Ulrich placed Jonas against the wall."What happened?" Jeremy asked."Xana happened." Ulrich replied. "Dang lightening got him." Ulrich waved his hand in front of Jonas's face as Jonas started to slip back."Uh man." Jonas said. "I don't feel so… good.""Don't slip away, Jonas." Ulrich said as he placed his hand on Jonas's right shoulder. "You're gonna be fine." Jonas coughed as he breathed in air."Man, I gotta go back up there." Jonas said. Ulrich nodded in disagreement."Don't." Ulrich said. "It's almost over." Then, Jeremy turned to face Jonas and Ulrich."They made it to the tower." he said as he turned back to the screen."What does a tower do?" Jonas asked Ulrich."Don't worry about it." he said. "It's almost over." Ulrich smiled as Jonas started to smile. "Thanks man." Jonas said as a white light started to get closer. "No problem, Jonas." Ulrich said. "Returning to the past, now." Jeremy said as he clicked the button. "Are we going back in time?" Jonas asked."Yeah." he replied. "Way back." Then, the white light consumed all of the city, reversing time. Then, it placed Jonas back in his dorm room, where Ulrich and Odd sat on his bed. Then, Jeremy and Yumi walked back in, joining Jonas. "Jonas, do you remember anything?" Jeremy asked Jonas. Jonas nodded yes. "I remember when Ulrich dragged me in the elevator and then he sat me down underground." Jonas explained."He remembers." Ulrich said."Well, he remembers everything. Not like Ulrich over here…" Odd joked."Do I need to remind you that you've forgotten to take a shower for three weeks?" Ulrich returned."I didn't forget." Odd replied. "I just… chose not to remember…""Alright." Jeremy said. "We'll have to talk to you later.""Definitely." Yumi said. "Don't forget. We'll talk to you here.""Alright then." Jonas replied. The group then left his room."See you later, Jonas." Jeremy said as he left. "Yeah, see ya." Odd said. "Bye." Ulrich said as he hit Odd in the back of the head."What was that for?" Odd squeaked."That's for 'accidentally' shooting me in Lyoko." Ulrich replied.

Chapter 5: A Matter of Attention

As Jonas was cooling down in his dorm room, the group sat down in the courtyard. The sun was along the horizon as the group thought about the situation."I thought returning to the past would make 'everybody' forget." Ulrich said as he leaned against a light post. "Well, I don't know what happened." Jeremy replied. "I just don't know what happened.""What are we going to do when he decides to tell someone?" Yumi said. Jeremy cleared his throat."Well, maybe…" Jeremy said as he cleaned his glasses."Well, what?" Odd asked Jeremy. Jeremy took a deep breath and placed the pair of black glasses back on his face."We could… let Jonas join us." Jeremy finally suggested. The group stared at him."It's the only way that we can assure that he could keep our secret.""I don't know about that, Jeremy." Ulrich said. "After all, he doesn't know how to fight. Well, he tried." "Look, we can't risk losing our secret to anyone." Jeremy stated. "We just need him to join us." The group thought hard for about four minutes. Odd then nodded his head in agreement as Ulrich did. Yumi looked toward Ulrich and Ulrich nodded again. Yumi agreed. Then, the three looked toward Jeremy for his decision. Jeremy took a minute to think about the risk. 'What about Aelita?' he asked himself. 'What about the dangers?' He then though, 'Nothing ventured, nothing gained.' He then nodded in agreement. "Fine." Jeremy said as he got up from the bench. "Lets go talk to him and schedule a meeting." And so the group went up to Jonas's room once again, only to find him scribbling down notes of the events. The group entered the room, sitting down and leaning."Jonas?" Jeremy asked."Yeah?" Jonas asked in response to Jeremy."Well, we thought for a few minutes about what to do with you." Jeremy said."And?" Jonas asked."And what?" Odd said. "You're gonna be hanging with us." he said as he held up the peace sign. Ulrich punched him in the arm in response."Odd." Ulrich said."Yeah?" Odd said as he rubbed his arm in pain."Don't do that." Ulrich stated. Odd nodded in response."Well, Odd is kinda right." Jeremy said. "But, we need you to come to the abandoned factory.""Why?" Jonas asked. "Was it something I did?""No." Jeremy replied. "We need you to come.""At what time?" Jonas asked in reply."Well, Ulrich will call you to give you the heads up on your cell." Jeremy explained. "Put the ringer on and follow Ulrich there tonight." Jonas nodded in reply."What are we going to do with him afterwards, Jeremy?" Yumi asked him."I don't know." Jeremy replied. "Maybe you guys can help train him.""Train me?" Jonas asked in reply, a confused look on his face. "Yeah." Ulrich replied. "You don't need to be worried about it now." The group then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Ulrich with Jonas. "Remember, Jonas." Ulrich said. "I'll come to get you and then we'll go.""Alright then." Jonas said. "Besides, there's nothing to be scared of." Ulrich said. "We're all friends here.""Alright." Jonas replied."And don't mind Odd." Ulrich informed Jonas. "He can be a little… immature.""I know what you're talkin' about." Jonas replied. Ulrich then nodded and left the room, leaving Jonas to continue scribbling down notes. Then, Jonas looked outside his window, leaving him to think about what was going to happen."I wonder what's going to happen." Jonas said to himself. "I just hope it isn't like that other time." He shook his head and left his dorm room, heading down toward the first floor to get the reporter and photographer position again.

Chapter 6: Initiation

Jonas tossed and turned in his sleep as he dreamed. He mumbled to himself as he quickly tossed himself around in his bed. The blanket, brought to him by Tim, kept him warm as he felt the cold air inside of his room. "Can't… find… it." he mumbled in his sleep. He then woke himself up, rubbing his eyes. He blinked twice and sat up."Man, what a dream." he quietly said to himself. Then, he heard his cell phone ring and he quickly rushed to answer it."Yeah?" he quietly said into the phone."Get here quick." Jeremy said. "Ulrich is outside waiting." "I'll be right there." Jonas quietly replied. He hung up and quietly opened the door. He looked both ways and stealthy snuck out of the back of the school. He found the sewage man hole in the middle of the small woods and he lifted the lid up, closing it behind him as he climbed down on the ladder. He then jumped off the ladder, grabbed a skate board and sped down the tunnel. He felt the air push against his face as he pushed himself down the tunnel. Then, he reached the ladder leading to the factory. He left the skate board leaning against the wall as he climbed quickly up the ladder. He opened the man hole and closed slowly as he lifted himself up from the hole. He then ran towards Ulrich, who was waiting patiently for Jonas."Finally, you're here." he said to Jonas."Well, lets go." Jonas said as both him and Ulrich stood in front of the rope. "New guys first.""Do you mean, rookies first?" Jonas asked."Both the same thing." Ulrich then swung down onto the bottom floor and then Jonas hopped onto the rope, swinging down fast down onto the bottom floor. He rolled again and stopped on his knees."Nice moves.""Thanks, Ulrich." Jonas said. Ulrich rushed into the elevator as Jonas followed. Ulrich pushed the button for the elevator to go down underground. The elevator doors slowly closed as it descended down under the factory."So, how do you feel?" Ulrich asked Jonas as they were waiting."Nervous." Jonas replied."It's alright." Ulrich said. "We all get nervous. I got a little nervous before my first time.""Really?" Jonas asked."Oh yeah." Ulrich replied. "All of us got nervous our first time." The elevator doors opened, revealing Jeremy, Odd, and Yumi to Jonas as both Jonas and Ulrich walked into the control room."Hey, you're here, Jonas." Jeremy said as he turned around in his chair."I'm here for what ever you guys are gonna do." Jonas replied. Jeremy and the group shook their heads."Well, we got to ask you something." Jeremy said."Sure." Jonas replied. "Go ahead. Ask.""Well, we got to know if you can keep our secret.""About what ever happened that day?" Jonas asked."Well, it's hard to explain, but that's apart of it." Jeremy replied. "Alright." Jonas said. "I think I can keep your secret, guys.""Well, I better explain it to you." Jeremy said as he scratched his head. "Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich left the room into the elevator to go under the control room as Jeremy talked with Jonas."Well, Jonas, I don't think you'll believe us." Jeremy said. "So, I'll just show you." He typed fast on his keyboard as the computer screen pulled up a live feed. A pink haired girl appeared on the feed, streaming live from sort of place Jonas never knew existed."Hey, Jeremy." she said with a calm and sweet voice. "Who's this? Someone new?" she asked."Yeah." Jeremy said. "Aelita, meet Jonas Rutherford. The new Lyoko Warrior.""Say what?" Jonas said as his eyes widened."Well, we better start explaining, huh Jeremy?" Aelita said to Jeremy. Jeremy nodded in agreement."See, she is streaming this feed from a place called 'Lyoko'." Jeremy explained."What?" Jonas asked. "She's streaming from a virtual world that does exist." Jeremy said to Jonas. "I think you believe me, but you find it hard to believe.""Since she's streaming from no where else except from Lyoko, I believe you." Jonas agreed. "I knew you would." Jeremy said. "Just keep this a secret.""I promise." Jonas assured. "I will keep it a secret.""Now, looks like we're going to have to tell him more about Lyoko." Aelita said. After almost five minutes of talking, the rest of the group came back from underground and entered the control room."Looks like Jonas is the new Lyoko Warrior." Jeremy said to the rest of the group."Welcome to the club, Jonas." Ulrich said as the group gave him high fives. Jonas smiled."Thanks guys." Jonas said. "Alright, we got to know what you look like in Lyoko." Odd said. "We really got to know!" "Odd." Ulrich said. "Don't pressure him. Later after we train him.""When does training start?" Jonas asked."Good question." Jeremy said. "Yumi and Ulrich, train him tomorrow.""Yes sir." Ulrich said in reply. "Sure." Yumi replied to Jeremy. Jonas smiled again."Welcome to the Lyoko Warriors, Jonas Rutherford." Jeremy said as Jonas saluted. Jeremy saluted back with a smile on his face.

Chapter 7: Training Day

After the initiation, Jonas quickly snuck back into Kadic without a problem. He did the usual, stuck to the shadows, stayed quiet, etcetera. Jonas quietly opened his dorm room door, slipping through a medium sized crack and quietly closed the door without anyone noticing. He then slipped into bed, closing his eyes and wrapping himself in the blanket. He drifted to sleep quickly and started to rest his eyes. He then opened his eyes again, this time not in his room, but in a car. He rubbed his eyes as he sat himself up in the back seat of the sedan. "Jonas?" a man in the driver seat asked. "Yes, sir?" he asked in reply."I want you to be a good boy and I want you to avoid the basement, alright?" the man asked politely. "I won't, sir." Jonas replied. Then, Jonas once again tossed and turned inside of his bed. "Where… are… you?" he mumbled in his sleep. "Where… are… you?" Then, he heard his alarm go off. I quickly opened his eyes and bolted up from his bed, sitting up. He then, looked at his clock and it was eight o'clock. Jonas shook his head as he tried to shrug off the tossing and turning from his slumber. He then reached for his phone, which had a text message in the inbox. He opened the inbox and read the text message."Come meet us down in the courtyard and have breakfast with us." Jonas read. "We'll be waiting for you." Jonas got himself dressed and hurried down the steps. Has he hurried, he passed by Jim."What's the hurry, Jonas?" he asked Jonas turned to look at Jim."Well, I got to meet some friends.""Well, don't run in the hallways, Jonas." Jim said. "I don't want anybody getting hurt.""Alright." Jonas replied as he still rushed out of the hallway."Man, I used to be like him when I was younger." Jim said to himself. "Wild and free…""What happened?" a kid asked as he overheard Jim talking to himself, as always."I… don't wanna talk about it." Jim replied. Jonas then saw Ulrich and Yumi sitting next to each other on one of the court benches. Jonas rushed over and stood in front of both of them."I'm ready, guys." Jonas said."Good, you pass the first test." Ulrich said."Already?" Jonas asked in confusion."Yeah." Ulrich said. "The first test was response time. Very good." Ulrich applauded."What was the time, Yumi?" he asked."Three minutes and thirty-two seconds." she said. "He beat Odd's record by one second.""Nice." Jonas replied."But, you still need to work on it." Yumi said. "You're not even close to Ulrich's time or mine.""Don't tempt him, Yumi." Ulrich said. "I bet he can beat you." So, after they ate breakfast and digested their food, they immediately started training. The first exercise was to run through the forest with a heavy back-pack. The pack was filled with heavy text books and binders the size of Mt. Everest. Nevertheless, Jonas carried it. He jogged through the forest, sweat raining down onto the forest dirt. He felt the wind blow against his face and he felt the back-pack tug on his shoulders."C'mon, you're almost done." Ulrich said as he ran right in front of Jonas. Jonas kept the pace as they ran through the entire forest. Then, they stopped out in front of the school again, Jonas breathing heavily."Nice pace." Ulrich said. "Keep it up." He patted him on the back and leaned on the back-pack on Jonas's back. Jonas smiled. Then, after the running exercise, Yumi was in the Gym, pads laid down on the floor and hurdles ran from one side to the other side of the Gym."You ready, Jonas?" Yumi asked. Jonas nodded in response."Alright, you're gonna jump over these hurdles and then take the flag at the end." Yumi explained."Alright." Jonas said. "Seems easy.""Well, it seems easy." Yumi said. Jonas readied himself and got into position as Yumi held a stopwatch and counted down."Three… two… one." Yumi blew the whistle and Jonas pushed forward. He completely jumped over the first hurdle, and then the second, with blistering speed. He did so with the third and the fourth one. But, as he lifted himself into the air the fifth time, his foot hit the hurdle and caused Jonas to land flat on his face."Ouch." Yumi said as she helped Jonas up. "Don't worry. You were this close.""Man, I was." Jonas replied."And, on the plus side," Yumi said, "you almost had completed it in almost two minutes." Jonas smiled. Jonas tried it again and again and again, until he was completely tired of falling, running, and jumping over hurdles and landing on pads."Alright." Yumi said. "I think I should show you some cool moves.""What kind of moves?" Jonas asked in reply."Combat moves." Yumi replied. "Hand to hand." Ulrich then walked into the Gym, dressed in his mixed martial arts clothes."You ready to watch Jonas?" Ulrich said, cracking his knuckles. Jonas watched with a smile on his face as the two fought each other with their moves, tripping, kicking, and grappling with each other. They jumped, rolled, kicked, chopped, tripped, and wrestled for fifteen straight minutes until they stopped. Jonas then walked into the courtyard after training, sitting on an empty bench"So, how was training, Jonas?" Jeremy asked."It was pretty tiring." Jonas replied."Well, I'm glad to hear that." Jeremy said. "That means that you are getting into better shape and are getting stronger.""Amen to that." Jonas replied."Well, same thing tomorrow." Jeremy said. "And, try to break Ulrich's record. He's gonna keep bragging." Jonas nodded in response."I'll beat his record." Jonas assured. "I will blow it out of the record books.""That's really good to hear." Jeremy said. Then, Ulrich and Yumi joined the both of them, their noses bleeding."What did you guys do?" Jeremy asked them."We demonstrated combat moves." Ulrich said."Demonstrated?" Jeremy asked in response."Well, we went too far with that." Yumi replied."You don't say." Jeremy said. The four of them laughed."Well, that's it for today, Jonas." Ulrich said."Same thing tomorrow." Yumi said, walking with Ulrich to the dorms. Jeremy followed the others, leaving Jonas to relax out in the sunset's orange light. Jonas smiled, lying down on the bench. Birds sang their heavenly songs as Jonas wiped his face.

Chapter 8: The Dive

Once again, a middle of the night training session began on Sunday evening. Ulrich, along with Jonas, stealthily, but carefully, made their way to the factory, where they met up with the rest to catch up on training. For Jonas, this would be his first 'dive'. When they reached the control room, they briefed him on what would happen."Alright, Jonas," Jeremy explained, "we're gonna send you in on a little recon mission." Jonas looked at the holographic image of Lyoko, the virtual world. "So, you're gonna send me in there?" Jonas asked Jeremy. Jeremy nodded in reply. "Yumi will be there to help you with the mission." Jeremy said. "She'll also provide you and Aelita with support.""I'll be right behind you." Yumi said as she patted Jonas on the back. Jonas smiled."Alright, you two." Jeremy said. "Get going. We need some recon information." The two rode the elevator down into the scanner room, a room that had three scanners connected to each other and Lyoko. The main generator was connected to everything in the scanner room, which connected vertically to the control room. The yellow light soon engulfed the elevator as the doors opened and Yumi walked in."You guys ready?" Jeremy asked over the intercom."Yeah." Yumi replied. "We're all set once me and Jonas step in." Yumi stepped into an open one, which was in the middle and Jonas took a deep breath in front of the one on the right. "It's okay, Jonas." Yumi said to Jonas. "Go ahead, step in. It won't hurt." Jonas took another deep breath, his hands shaking as he entered the scanner tube."Okay, hit it Jeremy." Yumi said."Alright then." Jeremy replied. "Activating scanners." The scanner doors slowly closed in front of them as blue lights above them signaled the scanning. "Transfer Yumi." Jeremy said over the intercom as the process started. "Transfer Jonas." Then, a scanning light went slowly up to the top of the scanner tube as Jonas tightly closed his eyes."Scanning Yumi." Jeremy then said. "Scanning Jonas." Then the light stopped. Jonas took another deep breath and waited."Virtualization." Jeremy said. After he said that very word, a burst of wind blew into Jonas's face, blowing his thick black hair into the air. Then, he went dark. He couldn't open his eyes for almost three seconds, until he felt the air again. This time, the air felt cold and calm, like in the winter season. Then, after two seconds of feeling that air, Jonas fell to the icy ground, landing flat on his armored chest."What in the world?" he said as he lifted his head up and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He then picked himself up, and looked around him. The surroundings were covered in thick ice and snow. But, it wasn't the winter season yet. "I must be in… Lyoko." Jonas said. Then, Yumi tapped on his shoulders, making Jonas jump."Calm down, Jonas." she said. "It's me, Yumi." "Whoa, you scared me." he said, shaking his head. "Sorry, Jonas." Yumi said as she looked at Jonas's appearance."Guys, you in?" Jeremy asked."Yup, we're definitely in." Yumi said. "And, Jonas is definitely armored." Jonas then took off the helmet and looked at the steel exterior. Then, he felt around his chest, also finding it armored and then he looked down onto his legs and feet. Also armored. "I must be a Halo Marine." Jonas said as he smiled greatly. "Hoorah.""Okay guys." Jeremy said. "You guys gotta find Aelita and get to scouting.""Why do we need to scout?" Yumi asked."Well, XANA's activity in this sector is increasing." Jeremy said. "We got to find out why.""Roger that." Jonas said, smiling bigger. "We're on it.""Don't be too happy." Yumi said as they walked through the snow. "Things are not what they seem in here.""Where's my weapons?" Jonas asked as he circled himself and tried to look for his weapon."You have one strapped to your back." Yumi pointed out as she took off the strap of the rifle and gave it to Jonas."An MA5B Assault Rifle?" Jonas asked. "Sweet." He felt the rifle, from end to end, and slowly rubbed the ammo counter computer. "Look, there's the tower." Yumi said as she pointed toward it. "Aelita should be there.""Hurry." Jeremy said. "I'm reading multiple contacts heading your way.""Kankrelats." Yumi said."What?" Jonas asked in response. "C'mon." Yumi said as she pulled Jonas along with her. "We gotta get Aelita out of there.""Why?" Jonas asked in reply, confused."We're gonna be attacked." Yumi replied. Then, a pink haired girl walked right out from the tower slowly. Jonas recognized her from the computer screen almost two days ago. "Jonas?" she asked."Aelita?" Jonas asked in reply. "It's nice to finally meet you." she said. Jonas smiled."It's nice to meet you, too." Jonas replied. Then, his blue eye piece went all crazy on Jonas, blinking read."Looks like their here." Jonas said as he tried to fix his eye piece. Then, a red laser bolt zoomed passed Jonas's steel helmet, nearly missing him."Son of a hamster." Jonas said as he fell to the floor."Kankrelats!" Yumi said as she pointed toward three small, spider-like creatures. They fired laser weapons at the trio, in which they were nearly missing them."Lets take 'em out!" Jonas said as he picked up his rifle, aiming it down range. He licked his lips and held the rifle grip tightly in his hands. Then, he squeezed the trigger as hard as he could, the rifle spitting out rounds as Yumi pulled out two fans."This is some heavy kick." Jonas said as he turned to Yumi."Let me take a crack at them." Yumi said, throwing her fans at the Kankrelats. The fan twirled in mid air and spun like crazy toward the tiny creature, striking it in the eye ball. The fan sliced it and came back to Yumi like a boomerang. Then, the creature exploded into random numbers as the fan came back to Yumi."Nice throw." Jonas said as he fired a burst at the creatures. Then, one of the bullets from the burst hit the middle Kankrelat and it also exploded into pieces. "Yeah!" Jonas said. "That's one for me!" Then, a laser bolt zoomed toward and hit Jonas in the chest, knocking him down."Ouch!" he screamed as he dropped his rifle. "What the heck!" Aelita helped him up and handed him his rifle."Watch out, Jonas!" Jeremy warned. "You have fifty life points left!" "Alright." Jonas said. "I'll watch out next time." He reloaded his rifle and shot at the lost one, which zoomed down range and nailed the creature dead center. The third bullet ricocheted off of the creature and flew into the air. Then, like the others, it exploded. The dust settled and "Alright, it's clear." Yumi said. Jonas shook off the injury as he took a quick breath and checked his ammo on the ammo counter computer."Fifty-six rounds left." Jonas said as he cocked the rifle again."Nice shots." Yumi said. "How'd you learn to shoot like that?"Videogames." he replied. "And dad takes me to the shooting range.""Alright, lets get going again." Aelita said. "They know we're here already." Jonas and Yumi nodded in agreement and started to hustle into the ice caverns east of the tower. Jonas could feel his heart racing as he jogged to the caverns with all of his gear on and continued to shrug off the injury. He kept looking behind him as they fled into the icy caves. "Where does this lead to, guys?" Jonas asked as he leaned against a wall of ice. Yumi sat down and Aelita stood straight up."Well, we're going near another tower." Aelita answered. "Another tower?" Jonas asked. "How many other towers are there?""Two per sector." she said. "There's fourty-one in total here in Lyoko.""Fourty-one!" Jonas asked. Aelita nodded in reply. "Well, lets get going then.""Yeah, lets go." Yumi agreed. Aelita nodded and led Yumi and Jonas into the caverns. Jonas continued to think about the options he had. He thought to himself, 'Is this just a dream I'm having?' He told himself he wasn't and if he were to ask the others, they would say the same. As he picked up his feet with each jogging step, he still continued to think about what was happening. Then, Aelita and Yumi stopped ahead of Jonas, causing Jonas to stay behind them both. In front of them, was a cliff that looked down upon a plot of land that was on the way to the tower. "Let me check it out." Jonas said. "Be careful." Yumi said as Jonas nodded in reply. Jonas slowly crept to the edge of cliff, looking down onto the creatures below. His eye piece adjusted as Jonas thought. The eye piece responded to Jonas's thought of zooming in. "Cool." he silently said as he continued to observe the scene, where three more of those spider-like creatures were crawling around, patrolling, and then he saw some giant crab-like walkers."What the heck are those?" Jonas asked as he stared at the walkers."Those are Krabs, giant walkers." Yumi responded. Jonas then licked his lips and then got back up and crept slowly back into the cave."I think we have all the info we need." Jonas said as the others nodded in agreement. "Lets get Aelita back to the tower and get outta here.""Alright." Yumi agreed. "C'mon, Aelita. We're taking you back to the tower to get some more data about XANA's plans in this sector.""I'll see what I can do." Aelita replied. "Jeremy, I got some information about the activity inside my eye piece and we're coming back." Jonas said."Roger that, Jonas." Jeremy said. "I'll get you guys back home whenever you're ready." The two quickly dropped off Aelita into the tower, where it was still secure. Jonas then felt the tower's wall, sliding his hand across it. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling something that was in a different world. He was exposed to a new place in a totally new way."We're ready." Yumi said to Jeremy. "Get us home, now.""Alright then." Jeremy agreed. "Hold on tight, you two. And good job." Then, Yumi returned home, devirtualizing her and sending her back to the scanner tube she was in. Then, Jonas was next. He closed his eyes and found himself standing straight up. Then, the scanner doors opened slowly, revealing the bright light to Jonas. Jonas fell to the floor, almost blacking out in front of everyone. "Jonas!" Yumi said as Ulrich and her helped Jonas up. His head was aching, as though he was hit in the head with a brick, and shook his head and tried to recover quickly."Don't worry." Ulrich said as Jonas got himself back together. "It always happens when it's your first time.""Wow." Jonas said. "That was… cool. I've never seen anything like it before.""Well, now you have." Odd said. "But, it sucks that I'm a cat. I'm not even a cat person.""Yeah, you're Cat Man, defender of felines and protector of giant cat-like animals, like yourself." Ulrich joked."Alright, you guys." Jeremy said as he walked out of the elevator. "That cuts it for tonight. I'll analyze the data tonight and we'll start again tomorrow." The group nodded in agreement."And Jonas?" Jeremy said to Jonas."Yeah?" Jonas replied."Nice work." he said. "Your aim was pretty good.""But, not better than mine!" Odd said. "I bet I could hit more targets dead center than you can and also, I look more awesome than you in Lyoko, even though I'm not a cat person.""Someone's jealous." Yumi teased."I AM NOT!" he yelled. "Okay a little….. Okay, I'm jealous." Everybody smiled and giggled a little as they left the scanner room for the night. Jonas felt like he was in a war zone the first time. And it was still a war zone. A virtual war zone. He felt like the new replacement and he was thinking about what might happen the next time if we wasn't so lucky.

Chapter 9: The Past- Part 17

Years Ago...

Jonas was running outside, flying his blue and red kite in the front yard while the leaves fell from the trees. The sun outside was shining brightly over the suburbs and the birds sang beautiful hypnotic songs as the fluffy white clouds rolled by. John Rutherford watched Jonas run back and forth on the porch as Cheryl walked up to John."John, sweetie?" Cheryl asked with a sparkle in her beautiful, brown eyes."Yes, honey?" John replied as he picked himself up from his seat. "Well, John, we have to talk inside." John got up and followed Cheryl into the kitchen."What's wrong, Cheryl?" John asked as he took out a soda and leaned against the counter."Well…" Cheryl stopped. "What are we gonna do?""About what?" John asked in reply."Well.. When are we going to tell him about… you know what?" Cheryl looked nervous as John tried to think of the words."Well, we should tell him when he understands." John said as he took another small sip from his soda can. Cheryl sighed as both John and Cheryl watched Jonas run wild outside."Some day, though, he'll understand.""I hope so…" Cheryl replied. "So, when are you going to get deployed?""I don't know, sweetie." John said as he sat down in the living room. He leaned back into the soft, white sofa as Cheryl leaned against the rough, but white wall. "It depends on how the war goes.""If you go, what about me and Jonas and mom and dad?" Cheryl asked. She moved her hair from her face as she licked her lips."You guys will do fine." John replied. "Besides, their not looking for it anymore.""You don't know that." Cheryl replied. John stood straight up and held Cheryl gently by the hips. He stared into Cheryl's beautiful brown eyes and he slowly straightened her hair as he felt the feeling of love inside of his heart. Cheryl's red lips quickly interested John and John inched closer to Cheryl's face as John slowly kissed her patiently. Then, Jonas rushed inside and interrupted the two."Daddy!" Jonas said as he jumped up and down. John and Cheryl slowly separated to face Jonas."What is it, son?" John asked as he knelt down to Jonas."I did it!" Jonas replied with joy. "I can finally do a summersault!""While flying a kite?" John asked in amazement."Yeah!" Jonas replied. John and Cheryl hugged their son as tightly as possible and did it out of love."That's my boy, Jonas!" John said as he patted Jonas's head. "That's my boy."

Chapter 10: Mysterious Activity

After the experience in Lyoko, everybody went for bed. Jonas, again, tossed and turned in his bed. He kept dreaming about his past and still dwelled on it. He then stopped. His eyes popped open as he sat himself up. He scratched his head as he shook his head. He felt his forehead, as though it was aching. Then, went back to sleep, knowing that tomorrow was a school day and that he had to get to work as soon as possible. After a good night's sleep, Jonas prepared for school. He brushed his teeth and dressed for school. This time, he wore a green long sleeved shirt with the green military pants that he always wore and fixed his hair. He packed his bags and unpacked the bags he did not need. The morning was easy for him. He was basically a wiz at history and also a good studier in science. Math, though, was not his favorite. Even though he actually holds a B in math, he still did not like the idea of math. During class, Jeremy and Ulrich were talking about Lyoko in class and got Jonas's attention."Hey, Jonas?" Ulrich whispered. Jonas turned to his left to see Ulrich wave low."Yeah, Ulrich?""Hey, nice job in Lyoko." he said. Jonas smiled."Why thanks, Ulrich." Ulrich then turned to his right and shook Odd."Odd, stay awake will ya?" Ulrich whispered. Odd bolted up after Ulrich shook him."What's goin' on?" Odd asked quietly."You were asleep again." Ulrich replied."Odd, try to stay awake." Jonas said as he jolted down notes."Mr. Rutherford." Mrs. Meyer said as she stopped talking."Could you please solve this equation?" she asked."Yes ma'am." Jonas replied. Jonas nervously walked up to the board and worked the problem out. He guessed. Then, after working it out in only a few seconds, Mrs. Meyer walked up to the equation."Good job, Mr. Rutherford." she said. "You got it right.""Really?" Jonas asked in reply."Really, I mean that." she said. "You got it right." Immediately, he calmed himself down and started to like math. After class, Mrs. Meyer wanted to see Jonas."You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Jonas asked as the others walked out of the class room."Yes, I wanted to congratulate you." she said. Jonas smiled."About the equation?""Yes. And your improvement in math!" she said as Jonas fist bumped. "You're really improving and I thought you'd like to know.""Thank you, Mrs. Meyer." Jonas said as he joyfully walked out of the classroom."You're very welcome Jonas." she said. "I like new kids." Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich were waiting outside for Jonas."What happened?" they asked."Well, I got congratulated for my performance in class." Jonas said, smiling."Well, congrats." Ulrich said as he patted Jonas's back."Well, thanks again guys." Jonas said as the group walked together. As they were about to go to their last class of the day, they bumped into Jim."Hey, Jonas and friends, how's it hangin'?" Jim said as he stood there."Not too bad, Jim." Jonas replied."That's good to here, buddy." Jim said. "Well, hurry next to your next class. Don't wanna be late." They hurried to their last class of the day, and for the next hour, they were bored to death. After class ended , the group met outside in the courtyard."So, any activity to report, Jeremy?" Jonas asked as he pulled out his laptop. "Nope." he replied. "No activity.""Good. Good." Jonas replied as he stretched his back."How about that data that Jonas got?" Yumi asked."Well, I've analyzed it and something weird came up." Jeremy replied."Like what?" Ulrich asked."Well, I saw some weird energy levels in that specific area." Jeremy explained."And?" "That means that the tower maybe prepping for an attack." Jeremy explained."We'll keep on our toes in case something happens." Yumi said as she looked over Jeremy's shoulder. "Well, I got to go to my dorm room real quick to put away my books." Jonas said as he walked away."Alright, we'll wait for you." Ulrich replied. The group remained down there for about five minutes and then lost patience. They sighed as they waited for Jonas to return from his dorm room up stairs."Odd, go check on Jonas." Jeremy said as he placed his laptop inside his bag."Ah, why do I have to?" Odd replied."Well, you're jealous of him." Yumi teased. "So, you're the one to check on him." Odd rolled his eyes and ran up stairs to check on Jonas. When he got there, Jonas's door was cracked open. Odd approached the cracked door and slowly opened it."Jonas?" Odd asked. "Are you there?" There was no response. Then, as he opened the door, he found Jonas unconscious, lying down on the room's floor. He was lying on top of his back-pack and Odd took out his cell pone."Guys?" Odd said into his cell phone. "Get up here, quick!" The group agreed and rushed up stairs. Ulrich was the first one in and rushed over to Jonas."Jonas!" Yumi yelled as they picked him up and sat him on his bed. They made sure that Jim did not come by. "What happened, Odd?" Ulrich asked. Odd panicked."I don't know!" he replied. "I just found him and… I don't know.""Don't panic." Jeremy said. "He's unconscious. We should try to wake him up." Then, after Odd took off his shoe and placed near Jonas's nose, Jonas bolted up and started to shake his head."What happened?" Jonas asked."You were unconscious." Ulrich replied. "Good thing Odd never showers or we would've never waken you up.""Yup, I'm always useful for something." Odd said. "And wait, what was that about me never taking a shower?""What happened, Jonas?" Jeremy asked."I don't know." Jonas replied. "I heard the door open and the next thing I knew, I was knocked unconscious by something.""By what?" Jeremy replied. Jonas thought hard, but did not know."I couldn't identify it." Jonas said."Like Yumi said, lets stay on our toes." Jeremy said. "At least your safe now, Jonas.""Thanks, again, guys." Jonas replied as he stood up."Looks like I'll have to talk to Aelita about this." Jeremy said.

Chapter 11: The Past- Part 2

Almost a month after John was deployed, everything was getting quieter. The calmness of the suburbs almost created a sense of weirdness, leaving families to sit and wait in the quiet sunlight. The din silently blew and the trees quietly swayed with the breeze as the birds flew overhead, singing heavenly songs that gave Jonas hope. He hoped that his father would come home. Jonas was doing his math homework in his room, working out every question and every equation. His mother, Cheryl, was downstairs, cooking and cleaning as always. As she was finishing up, a knock came at her door. She dropped everything and opened the door, noticing a man in a US military uniform standing with his hat off."Good afternoon, Mrs. Rutherford. May I come in?" the man asked."Yes, please do." Cheryl said as she opened the door. The man wiped his feet on the mat and entered, sitting himself down on the couch. Cheryl sat on the chair across from him."I have news about your husband." the man said regrettably."What kind of news?" Cheryl asked. The man took a deep breath and tried to avoid making the woman cry."Well, your husband, Corporal John Rutherford…" He stopped and then thought. "John Rutherford has been reported… Missing in Action." Cheryl's curious smile had turned upside down into a frown of sadness and sorrow. A tear fell down her cheek as she sniffled."Missing?" she asked as she started to cry silently."Yes, but, we know where he was the day he went missing." the man said, trying to calm her down."You do?" Cheryl asked."Yes." the man said. "We'll bring him home safely. He's not too far out in Iraq." The man hugged Cheryl and promised her that John would be brought home ASAP. Cheryl nodded, having a sign of hope in her sorrowful face. Jason then rushed down to tell her that his homework was done, but stopped at the bottom of the steps to see what was happening."Mom, what's going on?" the young Jonas asked."Go upstairs, sweetie." Cheryl said, tears still running down her face. "Mommy will be upstairs with you." Jonas nodded and rushed upstairs, quietly closing his door and sitting on his soft and cushy bed. "I assure you, Mrs., Rutherford, that John will be brought home, no matter the cost." the man said as he departed. Cheryl waved as she instilled the sign of hope on her face and in her heart. Cheryl then walked upstairs to see Jonas. "Jonas, can I come in?" Cheryl asked."Yes." Jonas said, opening the door for her. "Who was that?""It was nobody." Cheryl said. "It was just somebody from daddy's job.""What did he want to tell you?" Jonas asked. Cheryl thought of a clever way to evade telling Jonas that his father went missing just recently."Well, your father's doing great." Cheryl said. "He just got done patrolling in Iraq and he'll be back home as soon as possible." Cheryl explained, messing with Jonas's hair. Jonas smiled at her mother as she stood back up."Well, I'll go make dinner." Cheryl said."Alright, mommy, I love you." Jonas said as she left the room. Jonas then smiled to himself."I'll miss you dad." he said, packing his bag. But, earlier that night, before dinner, Jonas decided to sneak into the basement, where his father said not to go in. Jonas thought about setting up a memorial to his father down there before his father goes down there and does his usual 'hobby'. So, Jonas grabbed a photograph of John and a few drawings and snuck down into the basement, avoiding to make any sounds. He silently closed the door and cautiously crept down the stairs. After he reached the basement floor, now he began to set up the memorial to celebrate his father. He placed the photos with each other and made a small sign that said 'I love you, Dad'. But, he was attracted by a weird metal piece, which was creating static and was hooked up to a computer. An icon was on the computer screen and the computer desktop had lots of files on them. Jonas decided to open a file and a schematic showed up."What's this?" Jonas asked himself. He then decided to investigate the oddly shaped metal part that was connected to the computer by a long black cord. He reached for it with his index finger, touching it with force. Then, after three seconds of touching it, a wave of electricity flowed through Jonas's finger, shocking him and causing him to scream in pain."Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jonas screamed as he was being electrocuted by high volts of electricity. The door was busted open by Cheryl and she rushed down to help Jonas, who was still being electrocuted."Don't worry, Jonas!" Cheryl said, yanking her away from the piece of electro-metal. Jonas fell into Cheryl's arms, unconscious and Cheryl investigated the computer. A message popped up onto the screen. Cheryl opened it and it was from a person named 'W. H.'. "Who in the world is W.H?" Cheryl asked. "I gotta forget about it. I gotta take Jonas up to his room." she said carrying Jonas in her arms while shutting the door tight.

Chapter 12: Armored Threat

Immediately after Jonas had awakened from unconsciousness, Jeremy and the group rushed over to Jeremy's room to contact Aelita to ask her if she has information about the symptoms Jonas experienced. Jonas accessed his computer and got a hold of her on the video."Hey, Jeremy." she said. "What's wrong?""Jonas has experienced… a little problem." Jeremy said."What's the problem?" Aelita asked."Well, he fell unconscious on the floor in his room." Jeremy explained. Aelita tried to think of something that might be the cause, but she couldn't."I'm sorry." Aelita said. "I can't think of anything that might've caused it." The group did not say a word."Alright, thanks anyway." Jeremy finally said, Aelita nodding her head and turning off the video. Jeremy turned around and faced the group."I'm sorry, Jonas." Jeremy said. "But, we don't know what it is.""I'll just deal with it." Jonas replied, scratching his head. "Besides, it shouldn't be that bad." "That's the spirit." Odd said. Jonas smiled and persuaded himself that it wasn't that serious."Well, I think you should be careful in Lyoko." Jeremy said. "Take it easy and take it slow.""I will, I will." Jonas replied. "So, Yumi, I heard that you've brought a suit of Samurai armor.""I did, actually, for a project." Yumi replied. "That's just awesome!" Odd said. "Can I wear it?""No, you can't wear it, Odd." Yumi replied. "It's a special family… thing." The others giggled."Is it actually safe to stand near that?" Jonas asked. Yumi replied with a nod. "I hope so." Ulrich said. "I would hate to hear that one of you have been crushed by a giant suit of Samurai battle armor." Yumi rolled her eyes. Later that day, Jonas decided to cover the Samurai armor on the paper. He took his camera from his room and visited the room where it was. "Dang." Jonas said, amazed. He took a quick snapshot and another snapshot. Then, he started to look at himself in the reflection on the armor. "Man, I look good." Jonas then said to himself. He was distracted by his own reflection and started to chat to himself. But, then, he came to his sense and left with about five to ten pictures with about ten different angles. He met up with Milly and handed her the photos."Nice shots, Jonas." she said, looking through the photos. "These are really swell!" "Why thank you, Milly." Jonas said with a big smile on his face. "Well, I'll keep these and we can write our story on that suit." Milly said, smiling. "Thanks again, Jonas!""You're welcome, Milly." Jonas then said, leaving. He walked out of the dorm hallways and went downstairs, sitting on the bench. He then saw a strange shadow move in the hallways through the window. Jonas bolted up and peered through the window."What the heck was that?" Jonas asked himself. The huge, bulky shadow marched down the hallway as Jonas went to investigate. He peered from the corner of the entrance to the school and stared at the shadowy figure. "Now, who could that be?" Jonas asked himself, following the strange figure. Then, he silently sprinted down the hallway, then peering through the other corner. The light illuminated the shadowy figure, which revealed to be something that was rather shocking."The Samurai armor?" Jonas said, shocked. Nobody was in there nor would anybody in this school wear that suit of armor. Then, the armor looked back at the corner where Jonas was. Jonas hid behind the wall and tried to stay calm and silent. "I gotta get to my room and I gotta get to Yumi before that suit of armor gets to any of us." he silently told himself, rushing for his room as quietly as possible. He barged into his room and quickly opened one of the drawers on his bed and looked at an antique silver Colt.45 BB pistol. "Why did I ever bring this with me?" Jonas asked himself. "Oh yeah, air soft practice. But, I quit so…" He took out the pistol and rubbed the smooth handle of the shiny pistol. The grip was a cleaned to a clear shine and the top of the pistol was also cleaned, but to a one hundred percent shine. He then grabbed all five clips from the drawer and loaded one into the chamber. He cocked and hid the pistol inside of his pants, under his jacket. He then took out his cell phone and dialed Yumi's number."C'mon, pick up for God's sake." Jonas stressed. Her phone was ringing as Jonas rushed down to the first floor to catch the suit of armor."Hello?" Yumi said into her phone."Yumi, this is Jonas." Jonas said. "We've got a problem.""What kind of problem?" she asked."Lets just say that your Samurai armor is back in action on its own." Jonas said."What?" Yumi replied. "What do you mean?""Just get here quick." Jonas said."Where are the others?" Yumi asked."I'll get them to the factory." Jonas said. "Alright, I'm on my way." Yumi said. "Alright, see ya soon." Jonas said as he hung up the phone.

Chapter 13: Heavy Metal

Jonas rushed to the previous spot, only to find that the suit of armor had left. He silently entered the room, observing his environment carefully. He aimed his pistol left and right and hurried around the room, searching through every corner and every open spot."Oh… this ain't good." Jonas said to himself. He rushed down the hallway and ran outside, where the sun was setting and darkness was about to engulf the outside courtyards of the school. "I gotta tell the others." He dialed Jeremy's number and told him the shocking news, which, to Jeremy, was a surprise."He what?" Jeremy panicked."He possessed a freakin' suit of Samurai armor and now he's hunting me and Yumi." Jonas explained. Jeremy took a second to think and then took a deep breath."Alright, Ulrich and Odd are on their way to the factory." Jeremy informed. "Just keep the suit occupied and distracted.""Gotcha." Jonas replied, hanging up the phone. He then heard Yumi breathing heavily behind him. He turned around and placed his pistol in his pocket."I'm here." she said. "Where'd the suit go?""He… wandered off." Jonas replied. "He must be looking for us.""Alright, lets try to find it and also, lets try to draw it away from everybody else.""That sounds a little… tough." Jonas replied."Lets just find it." Yumi said, Jonas following her. They wandered around the school, looking in each room for the walking suit of armor. As they were passing by the Gym, they heard a loud stomping sound echo throughout the room."Shh…" Jonas said, taking out his pistol."Where'd you get that?" Yumi asked. "I got it from home." Jonas replied. "It was for air soft practice, until I quit." He slowly opened the door and peered from the crack from the door. They saw the suit of armor standing in the middle of the Gym, its sword still in the sword cover."Alright, we'll have to draw it out." Yumi said. "But, how?" Yumi then looked to her left and found Jonas missing."Jonas?" she whispered. Then, Jonas appeared to be walking into the Gym, his BB gun drawn. He slowly entered and readied himself for danger. "Hey, you walking hunk of junk!" Jonas yelled. The armor turned to face him and stared at him in the eyes. "Are you just gonna stand there or what?" Jonas raised his gun toward the armored suit, which approached him slowly."Oh, Jonas, what're you doing?" Yumi asked herself. The metal suit slowly approached Jonas, stomping with every step it took. Jonas started to shake and tried to calm himself down. He cleared his thoughts and prepared himself for the worst. He readied his pistol and readied his trigger finger and took deep breaths as it drew further towards Jonas."Alright… lets dance." Jonas said firing his BB gun. The BB flew in the air and hit the armor with force. But, the round bounced off and flew towards Jonas, who duck and rolled to his feet."Alright, that's just one round." Jonas said. "How about six rounds?" He pulled the trigger six times and six high speed metal balls soared towards the armored suit. They hit with tremendous force, but still, with no effect. Jonas unloaded the clip and loaded another one in. As Jonas cocked the gun, the Samurai armor pulled out the sword and swung it towards Jonas, scratching his arm. Jonas dropped the Colt.45 and held his arm, then dropping to the floor, grabbing the gun, and rolling to the side to recover."JONAS!" Yumi yelled, grabbing a metal tube from the shed. She then charged the suit, raising the armored bar in the air. As she got close, the armored suit grabbed her by the collar and held her in the air. It looked at her and tossed her to the side, the suit still approaching Jonas."Alright, you piece of melted down junk." Jonas said. "Nobody touches my friends!" He pulled the trigger violently on the BB gun, hitting the suit of armor with brute force as it started to stumble. "You like modified BB guns, do ya?" Jonas said, charging. Each shot made the suit stumble even more. With each round shot, the force increased and pushed the suit towards the wall. It crashed into the wall, with Jonas's BB gun ejecting its last clip. Jonas tossed the gun aside and turned to Yumi."Yumi…" Jonas said as the armored suit stood back up. "…Run!" Yumi started to sprint as the armored suit shoved and threw Jonas against the wall, knocking him unconscious. Yumi hurdled herself over the bench and rushed towards the girl's locker room, armed with her metal pipe. The suit marched its way after her as she tried to evade the metal beast. She made her way into the locker room, locking the door and hiding behind a row of lockers. She took deep breaths and prepared for the armored suit. "Alright, Yumi." she said to herself. "Pull yourself together." She then heard the door bash open and she stayed still. The armored suit slowly marched through the locker room and scanned for Yumi. Yumi's heart started to beat fast and with each breath she took, her heart started to beat faster with nervousness and uncertainty. She closed her eyes as the suit marched closer to her hiding spot. Then, she opened her eyes and jumped out of cover, ambushing the armored suit and hitting it on the helmet. The suit stumbled against the lockers as Yumi charged the gigantic armored suit. The possessed armor grabbed Yumi by the collar again and threw her into the hard, cold wall. Yumi started to lose consciousness, but still was wide awake. She shook her head and woke herself up, finding the suit of armor drawing his sword. The armored suit pointed the sword towards Yumi's throat. As the sword then lifted into the air and got closer to Yumi's head, the sword mysteriously stopped. The armor was frozen in place and the sword was not coming down. Then, Jonas barged into the locker room, his arm bleeding."Let me guess, I missed my chance?" Jonas said falling to the floor. Yumi rushed up to him and helped him up."It's just an arm cut." Yumi said."It's not just that." Jonas said. "He threw me to Japan." Yumi rolled her eyes as Jonas called Jeremy."Jeremy, is that Return To The Past thingy working?" Jonas asked through the phone."Here, we go, it's comin'." Jeremy replied. "Is Yumi alright?""Yeah." Jonas said."How 'bout you?" Jeremy asked."I'm alright as well." Jonas said."Well, good work guys." Jeremy said. "Returning To The Past now." Jonas looked at Yumi and then they looked back at the suit of armor."You gotta oil that thing or else it'll fall apart." Jonas joked."Don't worry." Yumi said. "I did earlier." The bright light approached the two as they hugged in celebration of their close victory. "Hoorah." Jonas said to himself, the light blinding Jonas and returning him to his past location. They were all in Jeremy's room again, sitting on the bed, chatting with each other. "Well, that was close." Jonas said to the others."Yeah, too close." Yumi replied. Ulrich looked at Jonas and cleared his throat."So, was that suit 'heavy metal'?" Odd joked."Oh my God, Odd." Ulrich said, sighing. "So, did everything go smoothly?""I wouldn't say smooth, but I would rather say a bit too heavy for me." Jonas replied. The group laughed at the fact that all of their jokes were pretty lame. "I can't believe you guys have such lame jokes!" Jeremy said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes."Don't blame me." Jonas said. "Blame the huge metal suit with a Katana sword drawn to my face."

Chapter 14: The Past-Part 3

Somewhere in Iraq-Middle East

Six Years Ago…

John woke to an unfriendly alarm. The sound of men moaning and blood dripping woke him up from his unexpected slumber. His nose was bleeding, his face was scratched, his eyes were bloodshot and the light swinging above blinded him temporarily. Across from him laid his buddy, Corporal James Hunts. Hunts looked John in the eyes and spat out blood."John, we gotta… get out of here." James said, blood spewing out from his mouth. The darkness around them engulfed their bodies and the sight of five men laying in the middle of the room scared John."I… know." John said, clearing his throat. Their hands were tied together by rope behind their backs and helmets and equipment they carried were covered in blood. Then, a sound came at a wooden door. The sound of rattling equipment meant one thing to the soldiers. A rescue squad had been sent. The door had been kicked open and the soldiers rushed inside, untying the captive soldiers and getting them out of the now illuminated torture room. An American soldier untied John and helped him up."You alright, sir?" the soldier asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." John said, his head aching. "How'd you know we were hear?""Orders by A.S, sir." John's eyes widened as the soldiers helped him onto the med-evac truck. He tried to remember that name, but couldn't. "Does anybody know who A.S is by any chance?" he asked the drivers."No sir." the driver replied. "I'm just a medic with the US Army. Good thing we fond ya or the Green Phoenix would've tagged your butt." He thought about it hard as they shipped him off to the field hospital when they got back to base. They placed him on a stretcher and the driver came out to order the medics where to take him."Take him to the freakin' field hospital and make it fast!" the driver yelled over the sound of helicopter rotors rotating. The medics hurried him over to the field hospital, where they treated him for three days. Then, after the three day period, the doctor came to visit John in bed."Well, Mr. Rutherford, your lucky." the doctor said. "Any more of those torture techniques and you would have been dead within the hour." John frowned as he listened to the doc."Now, Corporal Rutherford, you know that you tried to do your best out on the field." the doc said. "But, you've got to go home. You're critically injured and your family misses you." John smiled as he heard about his family."I'll be going home?" John asked with hope in his eyes. The doc nodded and handed him a letter. The letter said 'A.S' on it. He opened it and started to read it. Then, he gave it back to the doc."Who's A.S?" John asked."It's only for you to find out." the doc replied, leaving the room.

Chapter 15: This We'll Defend

The day after the attack, Jonas had been shaken up. Even though the cut was gone, the attack stilled haunted him. He thought he would've been killed. He thought he was stupid for firing BBs at an armored suit that would've killed him if he did not dodge his attacks. He was even unsure of the decision to bring that BB pistol to school. He planned to ask Jeremy about placing it in the factory later, along with his other 'equipment' for defense. During math class, Jonas was jotting down notes as fast as Ms. Meyers had written them. He noticed that his hand was shaking. He thought he had PTSD. Or something worse. But, he just thought that he was just scared. As he was completing jotting down notes, Mr. Delmas walked into the classroom."Excuse me, Ms. Meyers?" Mr. Delmas asked. "Can I see Mr. Jonas Rutherford?" Jonas stood up and walked over to the principle, the students whispering to each other. The two walked out of the classroom quietly, leaving the teacher and the students alone to jot down notes."Quiet down class." she said in a kind voice. Ulrich leaned towards Odd and whispered to him."What's gonna happen to Jonas?" Ulrich asked."How should I know?" he replied, Ulrich rolling his eyes and turning to his notebook and writing notes. Jonas and Mr. Delmas went inside the office, Jonas sitting down on one of the chairs inside the principle's office. Mr. Delmas sat in his office chair and cleared his throat."Mr. Rutherford, are you aware of your father's deployment?" Mr. Delmas asked. Jonas nodded in reply and Mr. Delmas sat up straight/"Well, I've got news about your father…" he said, holding the red button. "Alright, send him in." The door opened and Jonas turned to his right, noticing a man in a digital camouflaged uniform standing their with his packed bag. Jonas looked at the name tag and it said 'Rutherford'. "Jonas?" John said, dropping his bag onto the floor. Jonas stood up and faced his father, smiling big as he walked up to him and hugged him."Dad?" Jonas said, crying. "Is that you?""It's me, Jonas." John replied. "It's me." Mr. Delmas smiled as the two hugged each other tightly. "When did you get back?" Jonas asked. John smiled and took a breath."I just got here." he said, smiling. "I thought I'd drop by to see you before I get home and unpack." The two hugged again and Mr. Delmas was still smiling at the two reunited family members. John thought that he was not going to come back home to Jonas and Tim and even his wife, which they are still fixing their relationship. But, he made it."So, son, how's school?" John asked."It's awesome." Jonas replied. "I have a B average." "That's fantastic!" John said. "I knew you could do it." John turned to Mr. Delmas and smiled."Mr. Delmas?" John asked."Yes, Mr. Rutherford?""I'd like to take him somewhere out of school next week." John said. "You can certainly do that." Mr. Delmas said in reply. "After all, you haven't been here for a while.""Thanks a lot." John said. "Well, I've got to go, son. I need to say hi to your mom and Tim.""Alright, dad." Jonas said. "I love you." John turned before he left and smiled at his son."I love you too, Jonas." he replied, leaving. Jonas turned to Mr. Delmas and shook his hand."Thank you, sir." Jonas said."My pleasure, Jonas." Later, at the lunch table, the group sat together and hung out, like they do every day."Hey, Jonas?" Odd asked. "Why did Mr. Delmas take you outta class?""Well, Odd," Jonas said, "my father just came home from Afghanistan.""No way." Jeremy said. "Yes way." Jonas replied."I heard it was messy down there." Yumi said, drinking her milk."Yeah, I heard so, too." Jonas replied. "But, all that matters now is that he's home and safe.""That's really good to hear." Jeremy said. "And, uh, Jeremy?" Jonas asked. "I'd like to move some equipment over to the factory.""What kind of equipment?" Jeremy asked in reply."Personal defense equipment." Jonas said. Jeremy was confused."You mean like weapons?" he asked. Jonas nodded."Well, I don't know…" Jeremy said. "What about you guys?""I think we do need some." Ulrich said. "If it's a serious problem, I won't mind." Jeremy turned to Odd."Yeah, I guess we can use the protection." Odd said. Jeremy then turned to Yumi."Well… I think yes would be a good answer." Yumi said. The group then looked at Jeremy, who was completely unsure. He argued with his conscience. 'What about the risk,' he asked himself. 'What if something goes wrong.' He then thought, 'It beats being defenseless.' "Alright, I guess we can." Jeremy finally said. Jonas fist pumped in response as he claimed victory. "If only if they're not lethal.""Don't worry, they're not." Jonas replied. "Also, I've got protection for myself, since there's not enough for everybody.""What kind of weapons are they?" Ulrich asked."You'll see." Jonas replied, smiling. After lunch, the group had proceeded their other classes. The day seemed prolonged, though. Math was actually a cake walk, but PE's what killed it for the group. It was like it was designed for Jim's own enjoyment, who actually messed up most of the course anyway. The class did the obstacle course, which was literally designed for Jim's very own enjoyment and torture tool for the kids. It was like a segment of a military training program formed into PE. But, for Jonas, it was less than a killer, but more than an annoyance. After the prolonged day and showering, Jeremy requested a meeting at the factory, which everyone was present. Jeremy stood up from his computer chair and looked at the group, who was waiting for him to finish something."Well, I've got good news." Jeremy said."What's the news?" Jonas asked in reply."I'm working on bringing Aelita to the real world." Jeremy announced. "I'm working on a program to bring her here, on Earth.""How do you do that?" Jonas asked. "Well, it's a long story." Jeremy said. "But, I'm working on it and it's really a pain in the…""Butt?" Jonas implied."Yeah, in the butt." Jeremy said. "So, how long is this going to take?" Odd asked. "I don't know." Jeremy said. "We won't know until I actually unlock the secret." The group noticed the word, actually, in Jeremy's sentence."Well, don't break your back over this." Jonas said. "After all, we've got school.""I know." Jeremy said. "But this'll be a snap if I do it right.""Well, I hope this goes well." Ulrich said. "Yeah, I hope so, too." Jeremy said. "I hope so, too.""I'll bring the equipment tomorrow." Jonas said as the group left for the day. Jeremy sat back down into his chair."Alright." Jeremy said. Just before Jonas left, Jonas looked back and called to Jeremy."Jeremy, do you know what they say in the US Army?" Jonas asked. Jeremy nodded no."They say 'This We'll defend'." Jonas said. "And for us, it goes the same. This We'll Defend." Jeremy smiled a little bit."This We'll Defend." Jeremy said. "Hoorah." Jonas said, pressing the elevator button. The doors closed behind Jeremy as he connected to Aelita."Jeremy, how long is it going to take to complete?" Aelita asked."Well, I'll get it done as soon as I've got it half finished, okay?" Jeremy said to Aelita, Aelita nodding in reply.

Chapter 16: Operation- Desert Assault

An urgent meeting was called by Jeremy. The group was there and Jeremy pulled up an image of the Desert Sector. He then got the group to gather around the screen to observe the map, even though they knew what the sector looked like."Why are we looking at the map?" Ulrich asked."Well, we've got a huge problem." Jeremy said."What kind of problem?" Yumi asked. Jeremy turned to face her to answer the question."XANA has increased activity there and the Desert Sector is where Aelita is." Jonas looked over the map and also the video."So, what are you trying to say?" Jonas said."We need to move Aelita before XANA surrounds the tower." Jeremy explained. "Who wants to do extraction?""An extraction mission, huh?" Jonas asked. Jeremy nodded and Jonas thought about it. "Alright, I'm in." Jonas looked towards the others and the only other volunteer was Yumi."I'll go with him." Yumi said. "He'll need some back-up, after all." Ulrich looked towards her and shrugged his shoulders. So did Yumi."Alright, you two." Jeremy said. "Get down to the scanner room and be careful. There's a lot of 'em in their." The group entered the elevator and closed the doors as they waited to get to their intended destination. Jonas then turned to Yumi."Why are we around each other a lot?" Jonas asked. "Well, I think I can help you a lot more than the others." Yumi said. "I'm not saying that I'm better than the rest, but after our last mission, I think I can help you a lot more." Jonas smiled when the elevator doors opened, revealing the scanner tubes."Alright, I'll get the middle one and you get the right one." Yumi said, entering into the scanner."Alright then." Jonas said, stepping in. The doors closed and the lights got brighter. Then, the intercom came on and Jeremy started the process. "Transfer, Jonas." Jeremy said. "Transfer, Yumi." The scanner's lights moved up and down Jonas's body as he closed his eyes tightly and tried not to move. "Scanning Yumi." Jeremy then said. "Scanning Jonas." Then the light stopped. Jonas took another deep breath and waited."Virtualization." Jeremy said, pressing the button. Jonas felt the rush of air blow into his face as the process finished. He couldn't open his eyes until two seconds later, where he found himself falling flat on his back again. He felt the sand kick up into his face as he looked up into the orange sky. He picked himself up and dusted the sand off of his armor as he stretched his back. He then detached his rifle from his back and loaded it with a fresh magazine. He cocked the bolt and readied himself. Then, Yumi ran up to him to make sure if everything went okay."Are you in one piece, Jonas?" Yumi asked."Yup." Jonas said. "All of me is here." Yumi nodded and looked around their surroundings to scan for contact."Looks all clear to me." Jonas said, lowering his rifle."That's what it looks like, but it's not." Yumi said. "C'mon, lets get going and watch your step." The duo rushed through the sand as they raced towards the tower. They rushed down a ramp and slowly approached the ground as they made sure that everything was clear. Jonas took deep breaths through each part they passed through to keep himself calm. 'Maybe this is what it's like in Afghanistan,' Jonas thought. But, he knew that it wasn't. But, he knew the feeling. When they reached the bottom of the swirling ramp, Jonas hugged the wall that led into a jagged cave. "Is it clear?" Jonas asked Yumi. She nodded and Jonas popped out from the wall, aiming his rifle down the rock tunnel. "C'mon, we're almost there." Yumi said. The two walked down into the tunnel, keeping themselves secure as they made their way through. Then, a rumbling noise caught their attention as bits of rock started to fall from the rock roof. Yumi turned behind her to find out that a Mega Tank was approaching."Jonas, lets get out of here!" Yumi said, sprinting down the tunnel. Jonas looked behind him and panicked."Oh man!" Jonas said, sprinting down the tunnel behind Yumi. Yumi jumped behind a rock next to the tunnel exit, sticking her head out to see Jonas still running."C'MON!" Yumi yelled. "You're almost there!" Jonas started to outrun the Mega Tank as it rolled through the tunnel, bits of rock raining down onto Jonas. Jonas then reached the end of the tunnel, jumping to his right and readying his rifle as the Mega Tank stopped. Yumi prepared her fans and Jonas took cover behind the rock as he prepared for combat. The wind started to settle down onto the area around the tower, dust from the Mega Tank flying slowly into the air. "Be careful guys." Jeremy said. "This guy's got aim." The Mega Tank quickly opened and Jonas held the trigger down. Bullets sprayed from the rifle, bouncing off of the tank's outer armor shell as it prepped for firing. The laser charged and a red light curved out from the tank. Yumi quickly rolled to her right towards Jonas as he laid down suppressing fire."I'll keep it occupied!" Yumi shouted. "Try to shoot the eye, Jonas!" Jonas loaded a new clip and cocked the rifle, aiming it at the Mega Tank again and held down the trigger. The bullets rained down onto the tank, bouncing off of its armor and flying into the rock walls and into the orange sky. Then, as it was about to appear that bullets won't work, a bullet forced itself into the eye, hitting the Mega Tank and stopping it from charging. Yumi smiled and looked back at Jonas."Nice shot!" she said. "Keep it up!""I only have three clips left!" Jonas replied. He unloaded the empty clip and replaced it, waiting for the Mega Tank to open again. It turned itself and switched sides, quickly opening and firing its laser cannon, collapsing rocks behind Jonas. Jonas looked behind him to see the collapsing rocks about to fall in front of him. Then, he dove in front of the rock, avoiding the falling objects and dust as he vaulted over the rock. He landed on his stomach and started to fire again, suppressing it with Jonas's projectiles. "Go now!" Jonas yelled. "It's suppressed!" Yumi ran up to the Mega Tank and threw her fans at it, cutting an x onto it. The fans then fell back into Yumi's hands as she ran for cover."Get down, Jonas!" Yumi said, pulling him back behind the rock. As he was pulled, the Mega Tank exploded and kicked up massive amounts of dirt into the air. Jonas covered his face with his hand as metal flew in front of him and bits of rocks flew into the air. Jonas looked back at the site of the explosion, a scorch mark marked the spot. "Good job, guys!" Jeremy said into the radio. "You guys did it!""Alright, lets get Aelita out and lets get her to a safer spot." Yumi said."I thought this place was supposed to be surrounded?" Jonas asked."Well, we started early before XANA could surround it." Jeremy said. "You might want to hurry, though.""Let me guess, he's getting closer to our position." Jonas said."You guessed correctly." Jeremy said.

Chapter 17: The Past- Part 4

Paris, France- Abandoned Warehouse 124

Months After Iraq…

John Rutherford drove through the darkened streets in Paris. His eyes were bloodshot and his scars from Iraq still remained on his face. They weren't bad, but they still reminded him of the day he thought that he was about to die without seeing his son or his wife. The lights in the night peered through the front window and the side windows of the car as he nervously tapped on the steering wheel. Then, his cell phone rang and he reached for his pocket, taking out his cell phone and looking at the caller ID. It was tagged as 'Unknown'. He answered it and cleared his throat."Yeah?" John asked into the phone."Are you almost here?" the voice asked."Yes." John replied. "I'm pulling up now.""Good." the voice replied. "Meet you inside." The voice hung up as John stopped the car in front of an abandoned warehouse. The front steel door was rusted and the windows were broken. Glass shards laid on the ground as the car rolled over them. John slowly stepped out and closed the door, locking it and enabling the car alarm. He then approached an aged door, gently knocking on it. "Who is it?" a tough voice asked."Rutherford." John replied."Alright, you're in." the voice replied, opening the door for him. The African American man quickly opened the door, letting John inside the empty warehouse. He closed the door behind him as he stared at the man in heavy equipment and in a Kevlar vest. Then, a man in suit lifted up a table and placed it in front of John. Then, he set up a laptop on the table and got a seat for John. John sat down in front the screen, which showed an exclamation mark and said at the top, 'no connection'. "So, what's this?" John asked. The man in the suit then entered a code into the laptop, then showing a voice scanner. But, it wasn't a scanner. It was a microphone."John Rutherford?" the aged voice asked."Yeah, who's this?" John asked in reply. The voice paused for three seconds, until he took a deep breath."John Rutherford, it's so good to hear your voice again." the voice said."Do I remember you from somewhere?" John asked."Yes, I knew your father." the voice asked. "And I knew you.""You did?" John asked, confused and puzzled. "Yes, I did. Your father was a great man with great ideas." the voice said, pleased. "Also, you knew my daughter, Aelita.""Oh… I remember it all now." John replied. "Including… Carthage.""I thought you were too young to remember that." the voice replied. "I guess… I was wrong.""Look, what do you need, Mr. Hopper?" John asked."Listen, the people who helped construct Carthage… they're after you.""Who, the Green Phoenix?" John asked."How'd you know that name?""I was… taken prisoner by them in Iraq a few months ago…" John replied."Oh, I see." Hopper replied. "Look, they'll be after you… so will the Government if they catch on.""What will I do if they tear the city apart looking for me?" John asked."They won't, but they'll try to catch you off guard." Hopper said. "Also, something happened when you were deployed.""What happened?""Someone was electrocuted by the device you took with you." Hopper replied. "It seems that a little bit of Carthage shocked into that someone's body, giving him 'unusual' energy readings.""How do you know that?" John asked."Don't tell me you forgot that we still keep in touch, even when the Super Computer is down…"Then, a knock at the door came. John quickly turned to look at the door, now looking at the man preparing for an emergency."You need to get out of here…" Hopper said. "They're here. What's left of my staff will take you back home." Two security guards gathered around John, escorting him to the back of the warehouse and looping back to the front. The guard in front peered around the corner, seeing a police officer knocking at the front. Then, the security guard asked John to come to him and so John moved up."Just walk out into the open to your car." the guard said. "It's just a police officer." John came out from around the corner, approaching the officer and his car. The officer turned towards John, eyeing him."What are you doing in this part of town, mister?" the officer asked."Oh, I was supposed to grab someone's wallet they dropped here." John replied. "I've been looking for it everywhere.""Do you need help with that?" the officer asked in reply."No thanks." John replied. "I'll look for it tomorrow so that it's not too dark to look." The officer nodded. As John opened the door to his car, the officer shoved his gun against John's left ear, threatening him."John Rutherford, is it?" the officer asked. John nodded in reply. "Since you're about to die, I might as well tell you who I work for. I work for the Green Phoenix.""I knew it..." John said."My boss made it very clear about killing you and your wife." the man said. "They hired me for one reason... to get rid of traitors like yourself.""Why is your boss doing this?" John asked."That's not important." he replied. "What's important is that..." John grabbed hold of the gun, ripping out of the man's hand. The man tried to strike John with his left hand, but John quickly blocked his attack, grabbed his fist, twisted his arm. The man then head-butted John, knocking down on to the floor. The man lurched forward and tried to choke John to death. John struggled to get away from the man's grip. John lifted his leg up and kicked the man in the face, the man staggering away from John, holding his bloody nose. John then charged at the man, tackling him to the ground. John landed punch after punch after punch against the man's face. Then, to finish the man off, John landed a head-butt on the man, knocking him out. John then unloaded the gun, throwing both the clip and the gun aside, and then started his car. He then reversed his car as quick as it could and then sped off into the night, escaping the Green Phoenix Operative. The two guards left behind handcuffed the operative to a steel bar in the alleyway and left him there, unconcious. John's phone rang as he drove through the streets."Yeah, honey?" John asked Cheryl."John, where are you?" Cheryl asked, worried."I left something back at the base and then I had to do something." John replied."Alright, honey, just make sure you get home." Cheryl said sweetly."Alright, I will, Cheryl." John said. "I love you...""I love you, too, John." Cheryl replied. John hung up and headed for home as quickly as possible.

Chapter 18: Change of Plans

"Uh, guys, looks like we have a change of plans." Jeremy said. Jonas and Yumi looked at each other."What do you mean a change of plans?" Jonas asked, confused. "The area you're in is too hot for escort." Jeremy replied. "You have to get her to the Ice Sector and get her to a safer tower." "Alright, then." Jonas replied. "How do we do that?""Just follow Yumi." Jeremy said. Jonas nodded and saw Yumi slowly entering the tower. Jonas watched his surroundings as Yumi entered. Jonas turned to see Yumi gone and Jonas started slowly enter the tower. He felt the energy around him cool him off as he stepped into the tower. As he slipped in, he took a deep breath and looked at Aelita, who was waiting for them."Are you guys ready?" Jeremy asked."Yes sir." Jonas replied. "Alright, get ready to jump." Yumi said. Jonas's eyes popped open as he heard the word jump."Jump?" Jonas asked. "Down there?""Yeah, is it a problem?""You bet it is!" Jonas replied. "I don't know what's down there.""You'll know what's down there when you jump." Yumi said, jumping down with Aelita. Jonas looked down as he saw the two go out of sight. He fixed his information eye piece and took a deep breath."You got to be kidding…" Jonas said, jumping. He leaped and closed his eyes as he fell down into the tower. He felt the wind push against his face as he held on tightly to his rifle. Then, as he thought the fall would be endless, he landed gently on the platform inside the tower. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yumi in front of him."Now you can look." she said, smiling. Aelita giggled and Jonas cooled himself off. "C'mon." Aelita said, walking out of the tower. Yumi followed and then Jonas left last, readying his rifle. He then exited the tower, looking around the ice glaciers. He secured the left and the right and found nothing. Not even a Kankrelat or a Krab. Then, he saw a rock slowly move."Uh… guys?" Jonas said. The rock then lifted itself up, exposing its small robotic legs. The square rock then started to charge its weapons, aiming them at Jonas."Blok!" Yumi yelled. Jonas open fired on the Blok, letting loose all the ammo he had in the clip. Hit after hit, the Blok wobbled backwards. Then, as soon as the clip ran out of ammo, the Blok fell to the ground and exploded, sending pieces of shrapnel flying everywhere. "What the heck was that thing?" Jonas asked, replacing his empty clip."That was a Blok." Yumi replied. "Now lets go. We gotta get Aelita somewhere safe." The three ran into the ice caverns again, making their way through the thick ice and snow. Jonas's heart started to pound slowly as he tried to keep his head clear. He didn't know what would be on the other side of the exit. He felt nervous about anything in his life. Well, until now, at least."Are you guys almost there?" Jeremy asked."We're almost there." Jonas replied. Jonas then felt a sharp sting in his back. Jonas fell to the floor, then turning himself around to see three Kankrelats chasing after them. Aelita and Yumi looked back to see Jonas laying on the ground on his back, shooting at the four Kankrelats with his handgun. He fired wildly into the group of Kankrelats, hitting one dead center and only injuring another."Go guys!" Jonas yelled. "Go! I'll hold them off for a little while!" The two ran off, leaving Jonas to hold the Kankrelats. He reloaded his pistol, trying to dodge the lasers they fired at him. Another laser hit him in the right leg, severely injuring Jonas in Lyoko."Jonas, be careful!" Jeremy said."I know what I'm doing!" he yelled over the laser and gunfire. Again, he reloaded his gun and started to shoot at the remaining bots. As he had a clear shot of one Kankrelat, a laser shot him in the right hand, making him drop his gun. He looked back and grabbed his rifle, holding down the trigger with one hand down the cavern. "Jonas, Aelita's in the tower." Yumi radioed. "Alright, good!" Jonas said as he fired into the group. "Jeremy, get us outta here!" "Alright, devirtualizing." Jeremy said. Yumi devirtualized first before Jonas. Jonas was still fighting off the Kankrelats. He then ran out of ammo and threw his rifle at a Kankrelat, making it explode. "Eat that!" Jonas yelled. Then, he saw his own hand dissolve in front of him. Then, his legs. And then, he blacked out. After three seconds, Jonas saw bright lights peer through the scanner door as it slowly opened. Jonas felt dizzy as he slowly left the scanner. He then leaned himself against the wall, shaking off the dizziness in his head."Jonas, are you alright?" Yumi asked him. Jonas nodded in reply."Man, that was some mission." Jonas said. "You said it." Yumi replied. "C'mon, lets go see Jeremy."

Chapter 19: The Past-Part 5

Early the next morning, John had awaken to the sound of shattering glass and falling objects. Slowly, he rose up and jumped out of bed. He looked at his wife's spot, which was empty. He then put on his Army combat pants and slowly walked through the halls upstairs. He then noticed that Jonas's room was locked with Jonas inside, sleeping. He then heard his wife screaming. John then started to pick up the pace, then being ambushed by a man wearing a ski mask. The man punched John in the face, knocking him down onto the ground with the ski masked man pointing a 9mm against his face. John batted it away and shoved the intruder into the wall, removing his mask and bashing his face in with his own fist. Then, the intruder grabbed onto John's arm and twisted it. John screamed, but then landed an upper cut with his left hand, the intruder staggering into the wall. He slowly drifted down onto the floor against the wall, John grabbing the pistol and threatening to kill him."Alright, I'll ask you nicely, sir." John quietly said to the intruder. "Who are you?" The intruder laughed. John then bashed his face in with the grip of the pistol, the intruder's blood spattering onto the gun itself. He then groaned and then looked into John's eyes."I'll ask you again one more time." John said. "Who the heck are you?" The intruder spat out blood and cleared his throat."We're… Green Phoenix…agents." he said. "We were ordered… to kill you… and to grab your… son." John's eyes opened wide as he stood up straight, staring at the blood-covered agent. He then kicked the man in the face, knocking him out for the police. He then walked down the stairs slowly and quietly as he readied his handgun. He felt the fear in his body and also felt the sting of his scars from Iraq. He cleared his mind and then readied himself to breach the door that led into the garage. He heard his wife screaming, with the other intruder yelling at her."Where is your bloody son?" the intruder yelled with a British accent. "You better TELL ME!" John slowly approached the door, cocking his pistol, and kicked down the door with force, knocking off the bolts. The door fell down onto the concrete floor of the garage. Right in front of John was the intruder, with Cheryl held by the neck with a pistol held behind her head. The man had no mask. His left eye had a scar that ran down from one side to the other and his eyes were brown and bloodshot. "So, this is the legendary 'Hero of Iraq'?" he asked. "I imagined you to be… a little… bigger.""Shut it!" John yelled. "Now, let Cheryl go!""How about no, you worthless piece of crack!" the intruder said. The man shoved the barrel of the gun into Cheryl's skull, not pulling the trigger."Now, maybe we can…" As the intruder was about to finish his sentence, John fired the pistol towards the man's exposed left leg. The bullet passed through his body, with his blood spattering all over the floor and onto the wall. Cheryl ran away from the bleeding man, who fell to the floor in pain. "Check on Jonas." John said, pointing the gun towards the intruder's skull. The intruder silently gulped and was shaking. "Why the frick were you trying to kill us?" John yelled. "How the heck did you get away from us a few months ago?" he replied. John ran up to him, kicking him in the face. The man fell flat onto the floor, moaning in pain as he sat himself up again."I know you're working for the Green Phoenix!" John yelled in reply. "Now, why are you trying to KILL US?" The intruder was shaking more violently then he was before. Then, he swallowed his own blood and clear his throat."I wouldn't tell you a God forsaken thing." the man replied. John then delivered another kick, this time to his fresh bullet wound. The man cried in pain as he rolled side to side to cradle himself. He then started to laugh as he held onto his left leg."Alright alright! I'll tell you!" the intruder complied. John knelt down to face the intruder."Tell me why you're trying to kill us." John said calmly and quietly."Back then… when you were young, you knew Hopper's family and daughter." he said. "You usually snuck into his lab when playing with his daughter… and one day, you were given a piece of Carthage by Hopper as you, your father, and your mother escaped… After we discovered that… you had an important piece, we've decided to track you down and destroy you… for stealing what was once… ours." John then stood up and wiped his face with has hairy bare arms. John then turned around, thinking about what was happening and what was to become of him in the future. He then heard a pistol being cocked. John turned around and fired his 9mm at the injured intruder. The bullet flowed through his skull and flew into the wall as blood spattered around him. The man then fell to the floor, dropping his 9mm pistol. John took a deep breath and went to search the dead intruder. He then found his cell phone and cycled through his in-box. He then took a look at a message that was from an 'Al-Bashan'. "Find Corporal Rutherford, kill him and his wife, and jack the child." it read. He then read another text message that was from the same name. "Meet me at the Eiffel Tower after the job…"

Chapter 20: Requiem for Saviors

Jonas's heart started to beat fast as he laid down onto the grass, flat on his chest. The sound of laser guns firing filled his ear drums as he looked up into the blue sky. Tracers of red passed by him as he crawled towards a tree for cover. His hands were bleeding and his Vietnam War jacket was torn. His face was covered in scratches and as he struggled to crawl, he could hear the voices of his friends. He could hear his old memories before this in his head as he struggled to sit up against a tree under fire. He saw Jim firing from his position behind another tree, his trigger finger constantly firing his nail gun. Jim then looked towards him. "Jonas!" Jim yelled, rushing for Jonas. Jonas's vision began to blur as he started to take light breaths."C'mon, breath Jonas!" Jim said as he provided covering fire for the two of them. Jonas then grinned."Jim… Jim…" Jonas said as he started to wobble."What is it, Jonas?" Jim replied. Jonas then fell onto the ground, temporarily unconscious. Jim then picked him up, despite the fire they were both under. Jim rushed Jonas into the shed. On their way, Jim saw Ulrich and Yumi, who were finishing off a group of Kankrelats. The two looked towards Jim, who was carrying the injured and unconscious Jonas. "Oh no…" Ulrich said, dropping his weapon. Yumi dropped hers as well and rushed to help Jim put him inside the shed. The three gently set him down and lightly slapped Jonas."Hey, Jonas, c'mon." Yumi said. "Stay awake.""Call Jeremy." Ulrich suggested."Alright, I'll call him… Jonas!" Yumi said as Jonas fell onto the floor. She picked him back up and straightened him. Jonas opened his eyes again and looked at Yumi in the eyes."C'mon, it's going to be okay." Yumi said, dialing in Jeremy's number. "Yeah, Yumi?" Jeremy asked."When is that tower going to deactivate?" Yumi asked. "Whoa, why the hostility?""Jonas is not in good shape!" Yumi replied."Oh no… we'll have it down in three to four minutes." Ulrich then tried to reach for the phone."Three minutes?" Ulrich exploded. "We don't have three to four minutes!""Calm down, Ulrich." Yumi said, holding him back. Ulrich then backed off, sitting himself in the corner of the dark shed."Look, we don't have three to four minutes…" Jonas fell again. Yumi ,again, picked him up and kept him up, sitting against the wall."Jonas, it's going to be okay." Yumi said, a tear running down her eye. "It's going to be okay.""Yeah…" Jim said, kneeling down. "It's going to be okay, brother.""Alright, Jeremy, how much time is left?" Yumi asked. Jeremy took a deep breath."We have two minutes left until RTTP." Jeremy replied. "Jeremy, we have to hurry, there's no way he can make it in two freakin' minutes!" Ulrich yelled. He then walked up to Yumi, who held the phone's microphone, shielding the conversation from Jeremy. "Can you believe this bull, Yumi?""Look, one way or another, he's gonna make it." she told him. "We'll keep him alive.""He hasn't got any time left!" Ulrich said. "We gotta go, now!""No." Yumi said to him. "I'm staying here with Jonas.""Alright…" Ulrich said, guilty. "I'll go to Lyoko with Odd." As he left, Yumi approached Jonas, who was barely awake."Jonas, hey." she said calmly. "You'll be fine."

Chapter 21: Guess Who Comes Home?

1 Day Earlier…

Jonas sat in the scanner room, looking at his father's dog tags that he received from his first tour of duty. Jonas felt the warmth of love after he and his father spent the day together the day before. They had lunch together and visited Jonas's mom, who liked the fact that John had come back home safely from Iraq once again. Jonas's mom and dad went all over the place, taking photos of each other and running around having a good time. They went to the Eiffel Tower and saw the entire of city of Paris from the very top. It was a day both Jonas and his mother will forget. Jonas smiled as he stared at the dog tag. He felt his soul grow lighter as he kept remembering the times they had together in life. Then, he looked at the elevator entrance, where the door was opening, revealing to Jonas his friends. Jeremy stepped out and looked at Jonas with a smile. So did everybody else."Jonas, how was your day with your father yesterday?" Jeremy asked."It was the best time of my life." Jonas replied. "I couldn't have asked for a better day.""Well, that's really great to hear." Jeremy replied. "And, looks like it's time." Jonas looked up at Jeremy, confused."What's time for what?" Jonas asked."Well… it's a surprise." he replied. "You'll just have to see." The group huddled around a scanner tube and Jim was right behind them."Jim, what are you doing here?" Jonas asked."Well, I wanted to see what you were up to and it seems rather important not to worry about me." Jim replied. "But, I never thought that you could be involved in this." Then, as Jonas joined the huddled group, the scanner slowly opened and there sat a pink haired girl, who was sitting inside the tube. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the group. "Welcome to Earth." Jeremy said to her, helping her up from the tube. Jonas looked at her and remembered her. He remembered that she was from Lyoko. It was Aelita."Hello guys." she said, smiling. "It's great to see you all on Earth.""It's great to see you, too." Ulrich said. They shook hands as they got to know each other better. Then, Aelita moved on to Jonas, who was in the back of the entire group."Hello, Jonas." she said, smiling and holding out her hand. Jonas smiled as well and grabbed her hand, shaking it."Hey, Aelita." Jonas said. "It's great to see you here on Earth.""Well, thank you." Aelita replied. Jeremy then walked up to her, grabbing her shoulder."Aelita, I had set up your identity here on Earth." Jeremy said. "You're the cousin of Odd." Odd widened his eyes."I have a cousin?" he asked, confused."You do now, Odd." Ulrich said. Ulrich grinned."Alright, lets get to business now." After getting Aelita ready, the group had headed back to school with Jim, who had already set her up with a room. She was penned as 'Aelita Stones'. They prepared for school tomorrow and gotten themselves ready to help Aelita around the school. She was placed with Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Jonas's science class. They didn't know what would happen tomorrow, but one thing was for sure that she would actually be tied with Jeremy in class. Jonas laid awake in his bed, with a smile still penned onto his face. His father and mother reunited and got back together again, Aelita is on Earth, and for the best part, things would be a lot simpler. But, he even thought about the negative parts, but still had a smile on his face. He slowly drifted asleep as he still remembered the greatest memories he had just received almost a day ago.

Chapter 22: Home Fron

tJonas found himself asleep as Science class went on. Aelita was going on about the theory of the sun, which really impressed the class. Jonas silently slept as Ulrich paid attention to Aelita's answer. The class was whispering their thoughts on this new girl in class and most of them had positive thoughts. But, as Jonas was snoozing away, the class heard someone screaming from outside in the hallway. "Alright, stay in your seats class." Mrs. Hertz said, walking towards the door. Aelita looked over Mrs. Hertz's shoulder and so did the rest of the class. Ulrich turned to Jonas and started to shake him."Hey, Jonas. Wake up." Ulrich said. Jonas bolted up with his eyes barely open."Huh, what'd I miss?" Jonas asked."A lot of things." Ulrich said. "You were lucky to miss all of that." Then, Ulrich turned to Aelita, who looked at him."So, you didn't like the…" The scream of Mrs. Hertz soon echoed through the class room and the hallway and the sound of laser fire quickly spread into the room as well. The group then bolted up to the door, peering through the crack in the door cautiously. Jonas peered his head out first, trying to get a glimpse at the shooters. Then, as he pulled his head back into the class room, a laser bolt quickly zoomed by his head, barely missing him. He then peered out again and saw a Kankrelat firing his weapon at the group's location. Jonas then closed the door."Alright, guys, we got a Kankrelat problem." Jonas told the group."How'd they get here?" Ulrich asked. They turned to Jeremy."Hey, I don't know either. But, we should focus on securing the school instead of playing Twenty Questions." Jeremy said. The group nodded."Alright, Mrs. Hertz, stay with the class and keep the doors locked." Ulrich said."Young man, where do you think you're going?" she barked."We're going to clear this place of the threat." Ulrich replied. "Just keep yourselves safe." The group then left the classroom, closing it tightly. Then, the group turned to face a lone Kankrelat, who was facing the opposite way. "Alright, Jeremy, take Aelita and Odd and get to the factory." Ulrich said. "Me, Jonas, and Yumi will clear this place out." The two nodded and left the hallway, leaving Ulrich and Jonas to handle the lone creature."You flank left and I flank right?" Jonas asked."Yup." Ulrich replied. Ulrich looked around for a weapon and found a closet that contained a broom. Ulrich broke off the brush of the broom and readied himself. Jonas, instead, planned to use his fist and waited for Ulrich."Now?" Jonas asked. The two stared at the Kankrelat, who was eyeing the two. A moment of brief silence filled the hallway. Then, after the brief moment of silence, Ulrich broke the brief moment of silence."Charge!" he said, leading the way towards the creature. Jonas flanked right next to the wall, trying to approach it from behind. Ulrich leaped to the left, dodging it's fire. Jonas then approached the Kankrelat, who was still facing forward with its back to Jonas. Jonas then got set, like a kicker about to kick the game winning field goal. He took a deep breath and charged it, readying his foot for the kick. He approached the Kankrelat with a rising foot and made it fly down the hallway, landing flat on its front side. Then, Ulrich approached the Kankrelat, shoving the staff through the creature. He then turned to Jonas with a smile."And that's the game." Jonas said. "Kadic, 1. XANA, 0.""Don't get cocky." Ulrich replied. "We're not even done yet." Then, another laser bolt quickly missed Ulrich, cutting the right sleeve of his shirt. He turned around and noticed three more creatures approaching."Looks like we've gotta go." Jonas said. The two then sprinted for the stairs dodging enemy fire. As Jonas began to run down the stairs, Ulrich was hit in the back by a Kankrelat. He then fell down the stairs next to Jonas."C'mon man!" Jonas said, helping Jonas up. "We've got to move now!" They then started to run to the dorms, to Jonas's room. Jonas barged in and quickly opened the drawer, taking out his BB Colt. 45 pistol and loading a fresh clip into it. He then cocked it and filled his pockets with other clips."How'd you get that into school?" Ulrich asked. Jonas grinned."I got my ways." Jonas replied. "Hey, how about one for me?""Hold on, I got an extra." Jonas then opened the small footlocker that he had next to his desk. He unlocked it with his personal key and dug through it. He then found a brown package with red words stamped onto it. He then took it out and opened it, taking out another BB pistol, this time a Beretta 9mm with four clips. Jonas loaded the clip for Ulrich and handed it to him, along with the clips. "Alright, lets go!" Jonas said, leading the way to the courtyard. He then saw two students running away from a group of four Kankrelats. He then noticed that one of the students was Milly."Milly, move now!" Jonas said, firing into the group of Kankrelats along with Ulrich. The BB pellets surprisingly smashed through the armor of the Kankrelats. Pellets peppered into their soft, thin armor and their laser shots zoomed by the duo. One by one, the Kankrelats fell. Then, after a brief minute of firing, the two stopped firing and advanced deeper into the courtyard, clearing all of the buildings. Jonas leaned against the wall as Ulrich approached a closed door, where screaming could be heard. Ulrich charged at the door, kicking it open and with Jonas rushing in first. A girl then ducked under the counter, where two Kankrelats suppressed her. Jonas and Ulrich pulled their triggers rapidly, emptying their clips into the two creatures. The sound of laser fire, BB fire, zooming lasers, and sounds of electric sparks filled the cafeteria, which was empty. The two Kankrelats could not stand against the awesome fire power of the two Warriors, who quickly dropped the two Kankrelats."Cafeteria clear." Jonas said. Then, Ulrich's cell phone rang and Ulrich picked it up with his other hand. "Yeah?" Ulrich asked."It's Yumi." Yumi said. "I need back up at the shed." "Alright, we're on our way." Ulrich replied, hanging up the phone. "Alright, Jonas, we've got to get to the shed.""Yumi's in trouble?" Jonas asked."She needs back up." Ulrich replied. "Now, lets go before they do any more massive damage." The two then rushed out of the cafeteria, heading towards the shed. The two loaded fresh clips into their BB guns and readied themselves for the coming storm. Then, after sprinting through the courtyard, they made their way to the shed, where Yumi was hiding from a group of Kankrelats who were patrolling the area. "We're here." Ulrich said. "What do you need help with?""Well, we got to get rid of those Kankrelats patrolling the area." Yumi said. "They're becoming a pest.""Alright, we'll help you take them out." Ulrich said. "Here, take my weapon. I'll take one of these tools." Yumi grabbed the 9mm, along with several other clips that Ulrich carried. Ulrich then grabbed the chainsaw, lifting it up with his strong, but thin arms. Then, the three of them heard the sound of moving Kankrelats. Jonas peered out from the door, staring at the group of clueless creatures, who were still patrolling the area. "Alright, on three." Yumi said. "One… two… three!" The three of them charged the group of creatures, Ulrich's chainsaw buzzing and humming as the group attacked the Kankrelats. Yumi fired her 9mm BB while she charged the enemy, hitting one Kankrelat with more than eight shots. Jonas was in the back of the charge, firing his Colt. 45 BB. He charged up to the last one, which was retreating, readying his foot for another field goal attempt. He charged it, kicking it in the rear and causing it to fly into the tree. It busted apart and slowly fell to the ground against the tree."Another PAT is good." Jonas said. The three laughed as they cleared the area."Alright, if we need to, we'll use the shed as a fall back position." Jonas said, the other two nodding. Then, Jim rushed behind them, readying his nail gun for action."Hey, you two, anymore of those things showed up?" Jim asked."Yeah, they're everywhere." Yumi said. Then, the group heard more kids screaming, this time in the forest."Alright, guys, I'll take Jonas." Jim said. "You two stay behind and look out for any more contact. We'll be right back." Jonas rushed beside Jim, who was ready for a fight."So, Jonas, you ready for the fight?" Jim asked."Are you kidding?" Jonas asked. "I was born ready.""Alright, here we go!" Jim said, taking cover behind a tree, where five Kankrelats fired upon two kids hiding behind another tree. Jonas hid behind the tree next to Jim's, blindly firing into the group of Kankrelats."Jonas, you gotta move those two kids outta here!" Jim yelled over the sound of laser fire."Alright, but give me suppressive fire!" Jonas yelled back. Jim nodded and Jonas counted down to three."One… two… three!" Jonas bolted out from cover, with Jim providing suppressing fire with his nail gun. Red tracers from the Kankrelats laser guns quickly flew by Jonas, hitting the trees to Jonas's right. Jonas then felt the sharp pang of pain in his left leg. Jonas then slid to the position of the two kids. Jonas then looked down on his left leg, seeing it bleeding and scorched by the Kankrelat's laser weapon. "Alright, guys, you gotta get outta here!" Jonas yelled."Yeah, but we can't move!" the girl shouted back. "They'll shoot us if we move!""No they won't!" Jonas replied. "I'll provide covering fire for you while you get out of here!" "Alright, just make sure that we don't get shot!" the boy said."Alright, you ready?" Jonas asked. The two kids nodded and waited for Jonas to pop out to fire at the Kankrelats."Alright, go!" Jonas shouted, firing into the group of Kankrelats. The two kids bolted out from cover and sprinted towards the end of the forest. Jonas felt the heat of laser tracers passing by his head and he turned towards Jim for second, seeing him still firing into the Kankrelats. Then, as Jonas turned back to face the Kankrelats, he was hit in the shoulder by one of their tracers. He fell down to the floor in pain and grabbed his dropped Colt. 45. He then loaded a fresh clip into the BB gun and fired at the group of Kankrelats again. He then destroyed the one who hit him. It fell to the ground lifeless and the other Kankrelats advanced upon Jonas's position. "Jim, how many are left?" Jonas yelled."There are four of them left!" Jim yelled in reply. "Lets finish them off!" Jonas jumped out of cover and fired upon the four Kankrelats, suppressing them with his fire. He managed to hit another one, but Jonas found himself hit three more times in his chest and legs. He then fell to the floor, vulnerable to their fire. They fired upon him and Jonas felt the sharp sting of laser tracers hit him in the back almost four times."Jonas!" Jim said. "I'll get 'em!" Jonas started to crawl for his life and tried to escape the enemy's fire. Jonas was not going to allow himself to die.

Chapter 23: The Past- Part 6

Ten Minutes After Attempt…

Six Years Ago…

John sped down the street towards the Eiffel Tower, as his buddy, Cpl. Hunts, rode shotgun. The sound of the engine of the car broke the silence as the two stayed silent for the ride. "So, you think this Al-Bashan is the one that captured us and also tried to kill you, your wife, and to kidnap your son?" Hunts asked."That's right." John said. "And now, we know where he is." "Are you sure we can't just call the cops about this?" Hunts asked, worried. "Look, either we get Al-Bashan or he gets away with his crimes!" John replied. Hunts then stayed silent until they turned around the corner and approached the Eiffel Tower, where a man in a white suit sat alone on a table with two men in suits. John stopped the car at a good length away, where they could observe Al-Bashan. Then, he decided to call him."What are you doing, John?" Hunts asked."I'm going to call Al-Bashan.""Why?" Hunts asked."Just watch." John replied, pressing the call button on the cell phone. The phone started to ring and the man in the white suit reached inside his pocket and answered the phone. "Hello?" Al-Bashan asked in a sharp Arabic accent. "This is John Rutherford." John said. Al-Bashan fell silent as he heard the name. "Surprised?""How did you live?" Bashan asked in fury. "I thought I sent two men to kill you.""Well, they're not going to serve you anymore." John said. Al-Bashan fell silent again. "Now, I will tell you how you can live. If you do not comply, you will die." Then, as Al-Bashan looked at John's car, he and the two men bolted for their car. The rushed themselves in and the car sped away on the street. John and Hunts followed in pursuit to try to catch Al-Bashan. "No way in Hell is he getting away!" John said, speeding right behind Al-Bashan's silver car. The two cars sped down the streets of Paris, with Al-Bashan being chased by John and Hunts. Al-Bashan's car made a hard left turn down a subway tunnel, where people ran away from the speeding cars. John followed in pursuit as Al-Bashan's car jumped down onto the tracks as John's did as well. Then, the sound of a speeding metro train echoed through out the tunnel. The lights shined through the windows of both cars as they struggled to escape the train. Then, both cars turned sharp right and sped out of the subway station. Then, as Al-Bashan's car left the station, another car smashed into the sides of the vehicle, causing it to spin out of control and to stop in front of a parked taxi cab. John stopped the car beside the crash site and stepped out, approaching the damaged silver car. The two front passengers were knocked unconscious by the crash and John pulled Al-Bashan out of his back seat. "Alright, Al-Bashan, why the hell are you trying to kill me and my family, huh?" John asked as he punched Al-Bashan's face. "Answer me for God's sake!""It's… the object… you possess." Al-Bashan said, bleeding out. Blood covered his face as he struggled to speak. "It… stands… in our… way.""What are you trying to do?" John aggressively asked. "We're… trying… to erase all traces… to our project… so that… the Government… can't find us." Al-Bashan replied, spitting out blood. "They… will know… about our plans… for our… benefit.""Who's we?" John asked Al-Bashan."It's… Simon…" Al-Bashan said. He then died in front of John, with his eyes wide open. The now dead Al-Bashan knew about everything that happened to John over the past few months. And now, it's someone else that's involved in the entire scheme. John then searched his pockets for his cell phone and looked through the messages. Then, he found a text message that had the name 'Simon' on it. He opened the message and John read it out loud."Our goals will be met, brother." the message said. "Just take care of this pest and we will reclaim what was once ours."

Chapter 24: All At Once

Jonas struggled to stay alive as Yumi and Ulrich promised. He felt himself getting cold as he looked at Yumi, who leaned against the wall with Jim. Jonas then fell to the floor, blacking out in the process. He could feel his heart getting slower and his body getting colder as he started to lose consciousness. Then, he opened his eyes and found himself in a white room all alone. Then, the wind blew to his side and the entrance to Kadic appeared. He saw himself walk into the school, shaking Mr. Delmas's hand. He smiled and looked at the police car that was leaving the school's front entrance. Then, the wind started to pick up this time with the background scrolling as he saw it slow down. Then, he saw himself training with Ulrich, running through the woods with heavy back packs on. It scrolled again the Gym and he saw himself training with Yumi. It quickly did it again, this time scrolling to where Jonas and his father and his mother spent time with each other just a few days ago. He saw him, his mom, and his dad smiling in front of a photographer."Man… I'm going to miss those times." Jonas said, a tear falling down his cheek. As it started to get darker, he then was able to open his real eyes, where he saw Jim and Yumi sitting over him. "C'mon, Jonas." Yumi said. "It's over now. We're Returning to The Past." she said. Jonas smiled as the white light engulfed everything and turned back time to where Jonas and the rest were at class. Jonas sat himself up in his chair as Aelita was about to explain everything to Mrs. Hertz. "Jonas, I can't believe you're alive." Ulrich whispered, relieved. "I thought that you wouldn't make it.""Well, I'm here, right?" Jonas replied. "Anyways, thanks for the help back there.""It was my pleasure." Later, after all of their classes were done, they headed to Jeremy's room for an after-briefing. They sat on Jeremy's bed, ready to listen to what Jeremy had to say."I'm glad that all of us can be here on Earth." Jeremy said. "I don't have to call you every time now, Aelita.""Yeah, that's a plus." Ulrich said. "We're all in this together guys." Yumi said. "This is how it should be, all of us on Earth, ready to fight for everyone we love." The group nodded in reply."And I'm glad to see Jonas is still in one piece." Ulrich said."What happened?" Aelita asked."It's a long story." Jonas replied."You're tough, Jonas." Odd said. "I like that.""I think he's tougher than you, Odd." Ulrich joked."No way, that's impossible!" Odd replied. "No one's tougher than me.""Um, I believe Jonas is way more tougher than you." Jeremy replied, putting down Odd."Alright… I've got to admit, you're tough." Odd replied. "But are you more awesome than me?""Umm… yeah." Jonas replied. The group laughed at each other as they sat there in Jeremy's room, for the first time, with everybody in the group, including Aelita.

Chapter 25: The Past- Part 7

One Year Ago…

Fallujah, Iraq

Operation: Phantom Fury

After the encounter with Al-Bashan years ago, the US military caught a whiff of the events after Cpl. Hunts had told them about the events and the attempt. John Rutherford did the same. The threat of the Green Phoenix was still upon them, but not as big as they know it in Europe. Instead, John Rutherford was put back into service and sent in with the US Airborne before the Assault on Fallujah. Before he was sent, however, he and his wife, Cheryl decided to split up for a while. After he and his wife had a talk with each other about that decision, they agreed to do it, also agreeing that they would be back together after all of it was over and done with. After the long travel to Fallujah, John Rutherford was told everything about his new mission. But, he didn't know that it would be like this. Instead of waiting for the attack to start, John and several other soldiers were sent inside Fallujah. One thing that shocked John was that Simon, the proposed mastermind of the attacks against him and his family, was there and is still hiding in Fallujah. The soldiers were ordered to work undercover and were ordered to either kill Simon or to bring him night they were sent in was a dark one. The lights of Fallujah's streets were dim and the moon shined brighter than those lights. The empty and deserted streets of Fallujah were cracked and had holes everywhere. Chips of concrete and trash scattered themselves across those empty streets and the dark alleys of the city were even darker than the night itself. John fell asleep in the car as it sped through the night, carving through street after street until they hit their hideout. The convoy of two cars drove through street after street and did not stop for anything. The two white cars then stopped in front of a house, where the lights were off and the wooden door was sealed. Then, the soldier driving the car shook John as the two in the back left their seats."Hey, John?" the soldier asked. "Dude, wake up." John rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up in his sit."Are we there?" he asked. "Yeah, this is the place." the soldier replied. "C'mon, lets get inside." Instead of wearing their usual Army uniforms, they blended into Iraqi society, wearing robes and head covers and sandals. The two soldiers carefully emptied the trunk full of weapons as the other soldiers went inside. They unlocked the door, walking into the house and setting up. They hid their weapons in the closets and in the shelves and under the tables. As they hid them, they closed the windows and relaxed for the rest of the night. "Yo, Sanchez?" one of the soldiers called out. "Are you sure the HVT is here in Fallujah?""You bet, Jones" Sanchez replied, leaning against the wall. "He's downtown and he's dug in.""Well, it's good to finally here something like that." Jones replied. "After all, that bag of dirt needs to go down." John nodded in reply and sat on the couch. Another soldier sat down next to John in silence."Hey, John." the soldier said."Hey, Lucas." John replied. "What's going on with you?""Oh, nothing." Lucas said. "Just tryin' to relax. What's up with you?""Same." John replied. Lucas looked down onto the floor with a frown on his face and then he looked back up to John."Look, I'm sorry about all of that stuff that had happened to you back in Paris." Lucas said. "It must've been hard tryin' to live like that.""It's alright." John replied. "After all, I have a chance to take care of this once and for all." "Yeah, you really do have the chance." Lucas replied. Then, as Lucas was about to say something again, Jones walked up to them."Okay, guys, we need to get some rest now." Jones said. "Tomorrow morning, we're going hunting for Simon.""Tomorrow morning?" John asked."Yup." Jones replied. "The US Army, Marines, and the British want this done ASAP.""Alright then." John replied. "I can't wait to take care of that slime ball.""Alright, get some rest now." Jones said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Chapter 26: The Past- Part 8

One Year Ago…Fallujah, Iraq

Operation: Phantom Fury

The next morning was hectic for the soldiers. Jones shook everyone awake as they quickly got up and dressed. The concealed their M-4s inside their vehicles after quickly dressing. They loaded their weapons and cleaned themselves up and took pieces of intelligence with them as they prepared themselves to go hunting for Simon. Jones, John, Sanchez, and Williams sat in the first car while the other soldiers were in the other, splitting up to search Northern Fallujah for Simon. John's car was heading for Downtown Fallujah. The group kept their eyes peeled as they scanned the crowds for any sign of Simon, who wore a black jacket, jeans, and always wore a pair of sunglasses. He also had a moustache that was thin and short and had short black hair. "Yo, Williams, you see anything?" Sanchez asked."I can't see a dang thing." he replied. "There's too many people here.""Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Sanchez replied. "Why can't they just spread out so it can be easier?""Nothing in life is supposed to be easy." Jones said."Well, Kindergarten and the entire first and second grade was easy." Sanchez replied."That's a different story, dude." Jones then said with a smile on his face. Then, the car pulled up next to a store where a few people were inside."John, check out the store and make sure that Simon isn't there." Jones ordered."Why the store?" John asked. "We just have to check and see." Jones replied. "Williams and Sanchez, scout around the street intersection and apartment areas. But, don't attract attention.""Alright." Sanchez said. "C'mon, Williams, lets go walk around randomly until Simon shows up at his hotel room.""John, keep an eye for Simon outside as well." Jones hinted. "Intel says that Simon comes to this door regularly. And keep your com channels open." John nodded in reply and left the vehicle, entering the store and looking around." يمكنني مساعدتك يا سيدي? ("Can I help you, sir?")", the store clerk ask."لا شكرا . ("No thank you.")", John replied. John looked through various food and drinks and tried to occupy himself as Jones sat inside the car. Then, John heard the door open and he saw a man in a black jacket and jeans and sunglasses with a moustache and short black hair walk in. "Jones, he's in the store." John whispered into his com. "Alright, I'll inform the others and we'll grab him outside." Jones replied. John looked back to see if he was coming his way. He was coming towards him down one of the isles. John then walked to the right of the store, looking at other products, trying to keep a low profile. He then saw Simon grab a bottle of beer and walked towards the register. He then paid for it, with John following in pursuit. John then saw Sanchez and Williams across the street, waiting for Simon to appear into view to follow him. Sanchez and Williams walked across the street behind Simon, with Jones and John in pursuit."Don't lose him." Jones ordered."We won't." Sanchez said. As Sanchez and Williams got closer, Simon turned around with a gun pointed towards the two. He pulled the trigger, missing both shots as Sanchez and Williams ducked to the floor."He's armed God dang it!" Sanchez said, pulling out his pistol. Williams and the others did the same as they pursued him down the alleys of Fallujah. John and Jones sprinted behind Sanchez and Williams as they tried to catch up to Simon. Simon jumped over a chain-linked fence and his pursuers also hopped the fence. Sanchez fired three warning shots toward Simon, missing all of them, but barely hitting him as well. Simon then kicked a door open and ran through it, making his way upstairs to the rooftops, where Sanchez, Jones, John, and Williams did as well behind Simon. Simon sprinted and leaped to the other side over a gap. John, Jones, Sanchez, and Williams jumped the gap, rolling onto the rooftop of the building. They quickly got up and sprinted after Simon. They leaped gap after gap in Fallujah, attracting little to no attention as the pursuit continued. Then, as his pursuers got closer, he fired towards them again, this time hitting Sanchez in the leg. "God dang it!" Sanchez said, falling to the floor. Jones and Williams ran up to the wounded Sanchez. He was leaning against the wall, red blood flowing like a clear red river down the steps."Go, John!" Jones said. "Get him before it's too late!" John nodded and rushed down the steps as he left Williams and Jones to take care of Sanchez. "Lucas, where are you?" John shouted into his com. "We're about a few hundred yards near your current location, which is near Northern Fallujah." Lucas replied. "Why, what's wrong?""Sanchez is wounded and I'm pursuing Simon alone." John replied. "Can you provide assistance?""Sure thing." Lucas said. "Where's he heading?""He's heading towards the market!" John replied."Alright, we're on our way." Lucas said. John hung up the com and started to pursue Simon into the market place. John moved through the crowd towards Simon, who was doing the same. People started to look at both Simon and John as they moved through the crowded market place. But, as Simon left the market place, John had a good view of Simon. Simon then sprinted half way across the street, but then he got ran over by a white car. Simon was tossed into the dirt road, rolling as he halted after doing a few quick rolls. Lucas stepped out of the car, heading towards the unconscious Simon."You have been assisted." Lucas said, smiling as he looked down onto Simon."Hey, get him inside the car now!" John said. "We got him now.""Where do we take him?" Lucas asked in reply."Take him to the hideout and hide him!" John replied. The two got into the car and sped out of sight, leaving the innocent Arab people to do their business."Hey, Jones, how's everything?" John asked over the com."We're safe, now." Jones said. "We're back at the hideout with Sanchez. We're patching him up and it's not that serious.""Alright, that's good." John replied. "We'll be back at the hideout in three minutes.""Roger that." Jones replied. "Until then."

Chapter 27: The Past- Part 9

Fallujah, Iraq1 Year Ago…

Before Operation: Phantom Fury

The two cars screeched in front of the hide out as the soldiers left their vehicles, rushing for the front door. John got out from the passenger seat and approached the back seat, opening the door and dragging the unconscious Simon out from the seat. He dragged him by the collar on the floor and then dragged him into the building, then tossing him against the wall. John still had a sharp threatening expression on his face and he sat down on the couch and looked back at the injured Sanchez, who was being treated right in front of everybody. "Yo, John, you alright?" Lucas asked John. John took a deep breath and looked up at Lucas."Yeah… I'm fine." John replied. "It's just the fact that I'm around him.""Don't worry… you won't have to be around him for long." Lucas assured. John smiled lightly at Lucas, then looking back at Simon, who was still unconscious Simon. Jones then entered the room and locked the door behind them. "Alright, toss him into the empty room upstairs so that we can interrogate him." Jones said. "Do you think they'll know about this when Simon is missing?" Lucas asked."I don't know." Jones replied. "For security, we'll have two of you guys to guard the hideout upstairs." Jones then looked around the room and saw everybody staring at him, except Williams working on Sanchez and Sanchez himself, who was still feeling the sting of the bullet. "Alright, Graham and John, get upstairs and look out for any suspicious activity down on the street." As Jones dragged Simon upstairs, Graham and John did so as well and grabbed the sniper rifle from the closet. Graham grabbed a pair of binoculars and an M-16 from the closet as well and hustled upstairs on the roof."Alright, we have a clear view of the street from here." Graham said as John was setting up the rifle on the ledge. The dust from the air quickly blew into the duo's faces as they stared down onto the street, their weapons loaded and trained. John then saw a group of young men meeting out in front of the hideout, exchanging words and rumors."Watch them carefully." Graham said. "They could be either Green Phoenix or Taliban.""You got it." John said in reply. He then took a deep breath as his hands started to shake. Graham looked over to John."Your first op and first time on the rifle?" Graham asked. John nodded nervously in reply."Don't worry." Graham said. "You'll be fine. Trust me." Then, as John looked back into his scope, the group of young men disappeared from sight. 'They must've vanished,' John thought to himself. "Where the heck did they go?" Graham stressed. "They must've scrammed, God dang it!" Then, as Graham looked down the street again, a bullet whizzed by John's face and had missed and hit the wall behind them."Sniper!" Graham said, ducking. John rapidly looked around the rooftops, scanning for the lone enemy sniper. He then saw the glare of the sniper's scope, about a block away in a broken window and an aging building. John calmed himself down, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger on the rifle, aiming the bullet above the scope's glare. The glare then started to move. Then, John saw the body of the enemy sniper fall from the window down onto the street. "Sniper down." John said, rapidly breathing."Nice shot for a rookie." Graham said. 'Rookie,' John thought to himself."Down below!" Graham said, pointing down towards the street. John cocked the bolt of the rifle and looked down onto the street, noticing three robed men charging down the street with AK-47s. "Fire!" Graham said. John pulled the trigger on one of the fighter's dropping him. The fighter rolled onto the floor, tripping the other in his tracks. John then pulled the trigger on the one who tripped, killing him when he was getting up. He flew back as the bullet had hit his face. The other fighter hid behind a car, randomly firing his AK-47 at the duo's position, missing every shot. John popped out with his rifle, then pulling the trigger. The bullet pierced the car's gas tank, making the car explode. The fighter was tossed into the air as the intense explosion rose into the air. He was then tossed into the wall."Dang man!" Graham said, impressed."You think that was good?""That wasn't just good, that was awesome!" Graham exclaimed. John smiled and loaded his rifle with fresh bullets."Hey, what's going on?" Jones asked over the radio."We had Taliban and Green Phoenix guys down there and we dropped them." John replied."Alright, good." Jones replied. "But, be on the look out for more. They could regroup any moment now.""Alright, lets keep on our toes." John said. Graham nodded and took his M-16 and aimed it down onto the street. He loaded a fresh clip and prepared for combat as the two waited and waited for the enemy. Jones then went back on the radio."Alright, we've interrogated the objective and we're about to move out down into our vehicle." Jones said."Hey, what 'bout us?" Graham asked. "You guys will cover us and we'll try to support you on our way out." Jones replied."Alright… I hope you know what you're doing." John replied."Hey… it's me." Jones said. The duo saw the group of soldiers sprint to their vehicle, keeping Simon at gun point as they advanced toward their car. As they entered the vehicle, an RPG flew by Graham and John, missing them and detonating on the next building."Freaking RPGs!" Graham yelled. John then look towards the RPG soldier and shot off a round, killing him. He fell onto a car below on the street, turning on the alarm. Then, four enemy fighters popped out from the alley across the street. Graham held the trigger down and fired at full auto. The bullets ripped through the fighters with one full clip and they piled onto each other as they fell. Then, another group of fighters were on the roof, randomly firing their weapons down onto the white sedan."We got 'em!" John said, firing his sniper rifle at the three fighters. His first shot ripped through one of the fighter's heads, causing him to fly backwards. Graham took down another fighter, firing his grenade launcher onto the target, tossing the fighter down onto the street. The third fighter was killed when John shot at one of the fighter's grenades. It exploded, completely vaporizing him."That's it!" John said. "Go, go, go!" The sedan sped off down the street as John and Graham rushed down onto the street to their car. Lucas, Williams, Graham, and John entered the vehicle, with John driving. He turned the key and floored the gas pedal as bullets flew by the vehicle, hitting glass and metal. The car drifted around the corner and started to speed up as technicals followed in pursuit, their gunners firing on the car."Williams, take those out!" John said, hunching his back to avoid bullets. The sound of a fully automatic M-249 quickly muted out the other gunshots as the bullets ripped through the pursuers. One technical swerved out of control and caused another technical to crash into it."Can't you go any faster?" Williams shouted."Don't yell at me!" John replied. "This is a frickin' sedan!" As the car drifted into the next turn, a technical appeared in front of the car, which had two fighters in the back. John took out his 9mm and fired at the two fighters, killing each one with at least four bullets. The two fighters fell over the side of the technical as John turned to the left and shoved the car into the backside of the technical. The technical then lost control and, instead of crashing into John's car, swerved into the sidewalk and smashed into a store. "YEEHAW!" John shouted as drove the car. Then, as they were about to reach the exit of Fallujah, two RPG wielding troopers fired at the sedan, crossing each other and hitting both sides of the road. Williams then popped out from the top window, aiming a an AT-4 at one of the RPG troopers. He fired and hit one of buildings at the corner, causing the RPG trooper to fall with the rest of the top corner. The corner crumbled and the trooper was crushed beneath some of the rubble. John and the rest took off their turbans and wiped their faces with them. They took deep breaths as they presumed that they were safe. "Oh man, I thought we would die back there." Williams said."I did, too." Graham said. "But, we made it in one piece.""Lets get back home now." John said. "We can't keep the assault forces waiting."

Chapter 28: A Surprise Guest

Once again, another meeting was called for everybody. Jonas felt a weird feeling inside himself. A feeling that bothered him when he reached the factory elevator. This feeling lied in his stomach, which was actually starting to annoy him. Once the elevator doors opened, the feeling started to get even worse. He stepped into the control room, where the rest of group waited for Jonas. But, something wasn't right. A man in a digital camo uniform stood next to Jeremy, who was looking at the monitors. "Finally, Jonas, you made it." Jeremy said, spinning his chair around as the man still looked at the screen of the computer."Umm, who's that guy?" Jonas asked, confused."Well, since you already noticed him, I guess we should let him show himself." Jeremy said. The man slowly turned around and looked straight towards Jonas with a mild smile. Jonas's eyes widened in surprise and confusion as he stared into the man's eyes."Jonas." the man said. Jonas swallowed as he tried to find words."Dad?" he asked. John nodded in reply, standing straight."Hey son.""What are you doing here?" Jonas calmly asked. "I knew about this thing since a week ago." John replied. "XANA, the Super Computer, Lyoko, everything." "How did you know?" Jonas asked."I'm a close friend with the creator of this. I forgot who, but he knew your grand father well.""So, why are you here?" Jonas asked in reply."I'm here to help you stop XANA. So is your brother, Tim." John explained. "I could be an asset.""Well… is anybody agreeing with this?" Jonas responded. The entire group nodded as John nodded. Jonas took a deep breath and looked at his father, who was in good shape and still had the scars of war on his face. He then looked at the tag that said 'Rutherford' on his pocket tag and then he took a look at the weapon cases he brought over, which contained what Jonas promised, BB weapons and dart weapons that can be upgraded for their own use. He then looked at everyone around John. Then, he looked back up to his father."Alright, dad, you can help." Jonas said. John smiled and hugged Jonas. Jonas hugged back."Thank you, son." John said, smiling. "So, what are you going to do to help us?" Jonas asked as they parted away from their hug."Well, I have this formula that can help you guys out and this blue print I made and tested before my invention busted.""You invented something?" "Sure." John replied. "What other hobby did you think I was doing in that basement?" John pulled out a blue schematic paper and parts. He gave them to Jonas, who looked confused."What's the formula?" Jonas asked. "You'll find out." John said. Jonas looked at the group and the group smiled at Jonas and John. John started to walk into the elevator when Jonas stopped him."Dad?" Jonas said to John. John turned to face his son."Yes?""Won't mom know about this?" Jonas asked, worried."She already does." John replied. "Don't worry, she's helping too.""And dad?""Yes son?" John said in reply. Jonas smiled as his eyes started to water."I love you." John's eyes did so as well as he pressed the button to go up to the ground floor of the factory."I love you, too." he said as the door slowly closed. As the elevator left, Jonas gave Jeremy the parts and schematics."Can you build what ever this is?" Jonas asked Jeremy."I can try." Jeremy said. "I'll see what I can do with it."

Chapter 29: The Past- Finale

The white sedan sped down the road leading towards the assault force as dust kicked up into the Middle Eastern air. The sun over head shined brightly above the desert lands of Iraq while birds flew overhead towards town, where smoke rose into the blue sky. "Hey, where did Jones's car go?" Williams asked, confused. "I don't have a clue." John replied as he stopped the car. The car screeched to a halt as it overlooked the car Jones drove. John drove the car over to Jones's car, where they saw three dead bodies. John and the others hopped out of their car, investigating the abandoned vehicle."Oh God." Williams said as he checked the body driving the car. John shoved him out of the way and found that Jones was dead in the front seat. A bullet went through his skull and went through the wind shield."Jones!" Lucas screamed as he rushed over to Jones's body. He took him from the seat and sat him down on his lap. He then started to cry."Jones, why?" Lucas said, crying on Jones's body. "Why you, Jones?" John, Graham, and Lucas bowed their heads down to honor Jones and the rest of the dead inside. John then found no bodies of either Sanchez nor Simon. "That piece of garbage is still alive!" Lucas said. "Let's go find him!" John looked down onto the sand ground and sprinted beside a trail of footprints and blood that led from the back seat of the car. As he was following it, he saw two figures in the distance. One was wounded, leaning onto the other, who was healthy. John rushed up to the figures. As he stopped at a distance, the other figure turned around and pointed his 9mm at John with his hostage around his left arm. "Stop!" John yelled at the figure carrying the injured man. Simon turned around and pointed the pistol at John, whose hand was shaking as John stopped in his tracks."Do you know what cause I'm fighting for?" Simon asked. "You really did not see the light?""What are you talking about?" John calmly asked. "You don't know, do you?""Know what?" John asked, confused. A brief silence filled the air as the two stared each other down. Then, Sanchez cleared his throat. "You and your links to Carthage and Infinity were too strong." Simon said, holding the gun to the real Sanchez's head. The real Sanchez shivered as Simon readied himself to kill Sanchez. "You had the ability to stop our plans… and so did Franz.""What's Infinity?" John asked Simon."I will not answer that question." Simon replied. "For you will know in the coming future… if you're alive by then, you insolent pig!" He shoved the barrel of the 9mm against Sanchez's head as Sanchez was about to cry."Let him go!""Oh, I'll let him go… when your dead!" A gun shot sounded as it echoed through out the desert. Simon fell to the sand with a hole through his skull, blood flowing like a river down onto the golden sand. Sanchez fell with a thud, yelling in pain as he landed on his wounded leg. John looked back to see Lucas holding John's sniper rifle. Lucas nodded as John picked up Sanchez, carrying him back to their car. He sat him down next to their vehicle as they rested. Lucas sat down alone as he dropped the rifle. John walked up to him."Are you alright, Lucas?" John asked him."Yeah… I'm fine…" he replied. "Don't worry… you're safe now… and Jones is alright." John said, hugging Lucas he cried in his arms. A few tanks and Humvees drove by the site as the squad sat there next to the road, watching the invasion force role by. A helicopter then landed in front of the site, dropping off US Marines and Army troops. As they emptied, another person walked off the chopper, wearing sunglasses and a trench coat. She slowly approached the remnants of the squad as John and the rest looked up to her. She walked towards them without a feeling in her heart or her stomach. She stood over John, taking off her glasses."Captain John Rutherford?" she asked."Yeah, that's me." John replied. "Who are you?""My name is Anthea. Anthea Schaeffer." she replied. "Simon's dead, huh?""Yeah." John replied. "He's dead alright.""Well, Mr. Rutherford, I have news for you." she said, helping both Lucas and John up from the sand. "It's vital that you listen to me and only me." The two of them paid close attention as they listened to her words without interrupting.

Chapter 30: Final Showdown

Jonas tried to sleep as he started to toss and turn in his bed. He covered his face with the pillow to help him sleep as he started to here weird beeping noises. He awoke from his slumber, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in his bed as he looked over his night stand. He picked up his cell phone and answered the phone."Hello?" he silently said."Jonas, it's Jeremy." Jeremy said quickly."What's going on?" Jonas asked, tired."Aelita has been kidnapped." he replied. Jonas's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head to wake him up."What?" Jonas silently asked."She has been kidnapped." Jeremy said."I'll get dressed and I'll meet you at the factory.""No, you need to get to the Metro tunnels in Paris." Jeremy said. "There isn't much time. Tim is waiting for you at the front." "Alright, I'll get on it." Jonas said, hanging up. He quickly dressed in his Vietnam War uniform and took a small Bluetooth radio with him, putting it in his pocket. He put on his shoes and snuck out of his room, silently stepping with each foot. Jonas then reached the courtyard, then sprinting towards the front of the school where the police car was waiting for Jonas. Jonas knocked on the car, catching Tim's attention."Jonas, get in!" Tim said, opening the door for him. "Lets go!""We're going to the metros, right?""You bet." Tim replied. "I bet that's where XANA or whoever it is, is where your friend is." He turned on the police lights and drove through traffic like nothing was there to block him. The red and blue lights quickly illuminated the dark road as it sped down the darkened street."Here, this is what Jeremy wanted to give you." Tim said, handing him a dart gun with a bag full of darts."What is this?" Jonas asked."That's the thing that dad wanted him to make." Tim said. "Jeremy calls it the 'Anti-XANA Gun'.""Does it work?" Jonas asked curiously."Well, it's a perfect day for a field test, right?" Tim joked. The car then suddenly stopped in front of the metro entrance. "We're here." Tim said, Jonas exiting the car. "Be careful and remember, use the gun.""Alright, I will." Jonas replied."And don't kill the others." Tim said. Jonas nodded, rushing down the steps into the metro. Jonas hid himself behind a wall, shielding himself from the light and protecting himself from prying eyes. His army green jacket had the rank of corporal stitched on to his shoulders, his tag read 'Rutherford' his left front pocket of the jacket, and the infantry seal on it was the 1st Cavalry. Also, his baggy pants matched the color of the jacket, both of them apart of an old US Army Cavalry uniform that his grandpa had given him. Jonas's black hair had bangs hanging in front of his forehead. His blue eyes was like looking into pure blue water. His smooth, young face was from his father's side while his hands were from his mother's. As he sat in anticipation, he saw the train pull up to the stop. Then, he saw a possessed person. He found out it was Sissi Delmas, one of his classmates at school. "I knew it." he said to himself. Sissi held Aelita by her coat collar. She kept her cool and tried not to resist as Sissi led her into the train."There's no one to rescue you." she said as they entered the train. Then, Jonas quietly sprinted to the train, hiding himself in the back car of the train. Then, the train doors closed as the train began to move again. It began to go faster and faster, until it reached top speed. Jonas reached into his pocket, taking out a firearm-like weapon."Wait until Xana gets a taste of this." Jonas said to himself, loading A.X. Darts into the chamber. He cocked the weapon and readied it. He then placed a silencer on the barrel of the weapon."Oh, Jeremy, you're a genius." he said to himself."No time to admire my work, Jonas." Jeremy said into Jonas's Bluetooth. "Just get Aelita outta there and get back here ASAP." Jonas then quietly opened the sliding door to the next car, peeking his head out to see if there was any possessed bad guys in the car. And there was. Only one stood facing the opposite direction, standing straight. She stood quietly and did not even move an inch, like a statue would. Jonas crept up to the possessed person, taking time to make each step quiet. He then raised his weapon to chest height, pulling the trigger on the weapon. An Anti-Xana dart shot out from the weapon, digging itself into the back of the lady. She then fell to the floor on her face, the possessed woman now free from Xana's possession. She then picked herself up, leaning against the wall."What…. What happened?" she asked Jonas."Uh… Terrorist attack." Jonas replied. The woman gasped."Do NOT call the police. I have this under control." Jonas stated. The woman nodded in agreement to Jonas as she sat herself on a chair. Then, Jonas continued to proceed further into the train. As Jonas entered a new car into the train, a Klone of Ulrich ambushed Jonas, throwing him down onto the floor. The Klone then, tried to go for the dart gun, but Jonas kicked the Klone in his face, knocking it back into the window and breaking it. Jonas then grabbed its head and smashed it onto the wall continuously. Then, it fell unconscious and Jonas threw him onto the floor. Jonas shrugged himself off and dusted his jacket off. Then, the Klone faded into mist and disappeared. "Hurry up, Jonas." Jeremy said. "We're getting worried." Jonas took a deep breath."Sorry." Jonas replied. "I was busy at the moment." He then rushed through the empty train cars, rushing himself each time he entered another car. Then, he saw Aelita, tied to a chair while the possessed Sissi stood looking out of one of the train windows. A Klone of Odd stationed himself in front of the train door that Jonas was behind. Jonas slowly opened the door, preparing to take out the unsuspecting Klone. Jonas then slowly stood straight up and extended his arms. His hands covered the Klone's mouth and Jonas pulled the Klone into the other car, beating it with the handle of the dart gun. He repeatedly hit the Klone until it faded, like the last one did. Jonas wiped his face and tried to calm himself to take on the possessed Sissi. He slowly and stealthily entered the train car, Aelita raising her eyebrows. She almost opened her mouth, until Jonas nodded 'no'. She nodded in reply and stayed still. As Jonas crept up to Sissi, Sissi flinched a little."You know, I do not know the truth of why you persist on stopping me." Sissi said. "You know I will always try to destroy you. Why do you persist if you know that it will never cease?" Sissi paused for a second and then continued as Jonas crept closed to Sissi. "Someday, you will regret standing up to me." Sissi said. "Someday, you will regret standing up for Earth. Someday, you will not see the day when the Earth is mine." Jonas then, cocked the dart gun and placed the barrel behind Sissi's head, his finger itching for the trigger. "Someday, you'll regret stepping on Earth, Xana." Jonas said to Sissi. Sissi grinned."Why should I be afraid of you?" she asked Jonas, laughing after she was done. "Because, we're the ones with the power to stop you." Jonas replied, his finger getting closer to the trigger. "You're nothing compared to me, Jonas." Sissi said. Jonas pushed the barrel harder on Sissi's head."I can plant a dart on your skull right now." Jonas said. "I won't hesitate.""Then, do it." Jonas tapped lightly on the trigger. Sissi turned around and tossed the gun out from Jonas's hand, then tossing him next to Aelita. Jonas quickly got up, tackling the possessed Sissi onto the ground. Jonas struggled with XANA as Aelita slowly untied the rope binding her hands. Jonas's hand lurched slowly towards Sissi's throat. As the possessed Sissi tried to shove Jonas off, Jonas landed a punch on her face, causing her to kick Jonas towards the wall again. Jonas then charged the possessed Siss, shoving her towards the wall. Jonas was then kicked in the gut by Sissi, who then threw Jonas against the chairs. Sissi wrapped her hands around Jonas's throat chocking him. Jonas struggled to throw Sissi off as Aelita crawled for the dart gun. Sissi then turned around and threw Aelita into the hard wall, hurting her. Jonas then grabbed Sissi's arm, making her punch herself and knocking her back. Jonas crawled for the gun. But, then Sissi grabbed Jonas's leg, then shocking him. Electricity started to flow through his body, shocking him with intense pain. Then, his vision started to blur as he flipped over onto his back to face upwards. Sissi then stood above him, staring him straight in the eyes."You never stood a chance, Jonas." XANA said. "You were doomed from the start, just like your friends and family.""You never stood a chance, XANA." Jonas said, slowly slipping away. As Sissi was charging her electric strike, Aelita tackled Sissi onto the ground, struggling with her."Jonas, get the gun!" she said, trying to hold her down. Sissi then tossed Aelita off her back, freeing herself from her strangle hold."You dare attack me?" Sissi yelled, charging her electric strike again."Hey, XANA?" Jonas said, catching the possessed Sissi's attention. XANA saw Jonas pointing the dart gun at her chest, readying it to shoot XANA. "Go back to your virtual hole." He pulled the trigger on the dart gun, the dart piercing the flesh of Sissi's chest. The XANA eyes disappeared from Sissi's eyes, with her dropping to the floor unconscious. Aelita stood up, standing over the now normal Sissi."I never really liked her." Aelita said, lightly laughing as Jonas and Aelita picked Sissi up. The train then stopped at the destination, where the docks were empty. The two exited the train, carrying Sissi along with them. They then sat on the bench, relaxing from the entire mess. "So, what happens now, Jonas?" Aelita asked."Well, we should call Jeremy to rewind." Jonas said. "Should we?" Aelita shrugged her shoulders. Jonas took out his phone and called Jeremy."Hey, Jeremy?" Jonas asked."Is it over?" Jeremy asked."You bet it is." Jonas replied. "Do it." As he hung up, a sphere of light started to expand, engulfing the entire city with the bright white light. The two sat there, waiting for the light to engulf them as well."So, what's next?" Jonas asked."Only the future will tell, Jonas." Aelita replied as the light engulfed the three. "Only time will tell…"

Epilogue:

As a new day rose into Earth, another student joined Kadic Academy. She did the same as Jonas did on his first day. Walked into the school, met with the principle, and prepared for a tough year. "Here you go, Ms. Meadows." Jim said, unlocking the door for the new student. Her black hair with magenta dye shined in the light as her brown eyes looked like pools of melted chocolate. Her silver and red jacket was smooth and made of soft silk and it had 'BF2' written at the center of the jacket, filled with red and outlined with silver. She slowly entered the dorm room, then sitting down onto the bed."Thank you, Jim." she said sweetly."No problem, Ms. Meadows." Jim said. "Just yell if you need anything else. He left the new girl alone to unpack as a group of kids stood outside of her room."Do you think she's ready to join us?" Jonas asked Jeremy."I don't know." Jeremy replied. "Maybe we should find out." The group walked into her room, shaking her hand as they sat down."Hey, welcome to Kadic, uh….""Sylvia." the girl said. "Sylvia Meadows.""Well, Sylvia, welcome to Kadic Junior High." Jonas said. "My name is Jonas Rutherford." The two shook hands as he introduced her to the others, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Aelita."Do you want to hang out some time later today?" Ulrich asked."Sure." Sylvia replied. "I'd love to."


	2. Special Thanks

A Special Thanks goes out to these awesome authors and people who helped me form this awesome novel!

Special Thanks:

Technosam

Starke

Soul_Jelly

My brother

Support from my friends

Teachers

Fellow Students

Again, I'd like to thank these authors and people for helping and inspiring me to make such a cool novel to entertain you readers! Thank you for reading Rookie and the sequel will be coming to full release shortly! Thanks!

-Peace Keeper 2014


End file.
